The Titan of the Potter family
by bmanbeast57
Summary: when James and Lily Potter adopted a baby they found in the forbidden forest they took the baby in they had no clue that the baby was the child of two of the most powerful beings known or the fact said child can throw a bolder around like a rag doll or cast magic like you breath air or he has a massive temper and a sword that can make a man got to splat.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **OC information**

 **Alexander William Potter**

 **Age: 18 ( will explain why he is this old)**

 **Race: Titan**

 **Birth Mother: Eonar the Life-Binder**

 **Birth Father:Aman'Thul the Highfather**

 **Adopted Father: James Potter**

 **Adopted Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans**

 **Adopted brother: Harry James Potter**

 **I'll explain more about him throughout the story and how he is 18 years old**

 **Betaed and redone with** **The PhoenixxFlame** **so give him around of applause**

"Talking normal"

 **[thoughts]**

 _ **Demons gods and Titans**_

 _ **Third person POV**_

It was a dark and cold Halloween night in Britain, or more specifically Godrics Hollow. The streets appeared to be deserted so it was a peaceful night, or was it.

"Bombarda Maxima, Petrificus Totalus, Stupefy." A gravely old voice said in quick succession.

"GO TO HELL YOU MANIPULATIVE OLD BASTARD ! YOU'RE NOT GETTING HARRY! I'LL DIE BEFORE I LET YOU SEND HIM TO THEM." A much younger voice snarled.

"I don't want to hurt you Alexander but Harry needs to be left at the Dursleys for the greater good." The old voice responded in a sage-like tone.

"THEY'LL DESTROY HIM! FUCK YOU! MOTHER SAID NEVER GO OR BE NEAR THEM, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. IT'S NOT YOUR RIGHT TO HAVE HIM IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE!" The now named Alexander yelled back while dogging another attack.

"IT'S FOR THE GREATER GOOD, EVERYTHING I DO IS." The old aged voice said fiercely.

"FUCK THAT AND YOU DUMBLEDORE! WE TRUSTED YOU! MYSELF, MY MOTHER, AND MY FATHER TRUSTED YOU AND NOW YOU DECLARED ME A MURDERER! THE WHOLE OF MAGICAL BRITAIN IS AFTER ME NOW YOU PRICK." Alexander shouted back at Dumbledore who merely sadly shook his head in response.

"You killed 100 Death Eaters! They could have been redeemed and brought back to the light!" Dumbledore said angrily, firing off another spell.

"MURDERERS AND RAPISTS CAN'T BE REDEEMED." Alexander screamed.

"Lily and James would be disappointed in you." Dumbledore said and his eyes widened as he had to duck a lightning bolt coming from the treeline.

"Your wrong you know, after I was hit with a crucio my father tracked them down and showed them all why Potters may be a light family but we will kill to make a clear point." Alexander said viciously before he ran to another spot.

"Yes he did and as did Lilly. You corrupted them and you used some kind of dark magic on yourself, spending time in that room give you power you wanted but should never have gained." Dumbledore said.

"My personal time turners made me older yes and stronger. I aged at an accelerated rate in there. I was in their for 18 minutes but inside I was in their for 18 years. I did it because I was going to kill Voldemort but you had to go and get in the way." Alexander said clenching his fists. "I was going to end the war! They all would be alive, BUT YOU STUPID FUCK, YOU LET HIM GO." Alexander shouted in rage, finally stepping out of the Shadows revealing a 18 year old man with short hair, which was spiked up, and a horizontal scar on his face. He was quite built, his body packed with muscle. He was almost Dumbledore's height which was 5'11 putting Alexander at 5'10. He was wearing armor that was a pitch black hued and it covered his whole body except for his head and left arm. Not to mention the massive bladed on his back (AN: The Berserker Armor from the Berserk and sword manga).

"So you'll run to where my boy? I don't like what I must do but I do it all for the greater good." Dumbledore pointed out like it explained everything.

"Gellert Grindelwald said the same thing. I'm leaving and you can't stop me you Dark Lord, you're almost as dumb as a doorbell." Alexander said as fire was now climbing up and down his right arm and was rapidly expanding. Dumbledore was thrown in an utter rage at the Gellert comparison.

"Then you leave me no other choice my boy." Dumbledore snarled, his rage overtaking him.

"Did you know that I can kill you wherever I want but that would just make me a criminal so I can't have that so bye." Alexander said and was gone as he was swallowed up the shadows.

"No. NO. NOOOOO. DAMN YOU ALEXANDER POTTER." Dumbledore shouted into the night.

With Alexander at Stonehenge

Alexander arrived at Stonehenge looking no worse for wear. He quickly went to the meeting point that he, his uncle Sirius, and the Goblin King Ragnuk had agreed upon and found them there waiting for him.

"Lord Black, he will come. Mr. Potter is much too careful to lose to Dumbledore." The unmistakable voice of the king of goblins said.

"I know, but Dumbledore declared me a murderer and now I'm facing life in Azkaban, all because of that traitor Peter". Sirius said.

"And Dumbledore." Alexander added making Sirius jump in fright.

"BY MERLIN'S BEARD! I don't know how you do that with that clunky armor." Sirius said trying not to have a heart attack, one of his hands clutched his heart.

"Harry?" Alexander asked him.

"I have him in my arms sound asleep but what happened to James and Lily's bodies?" Sirius asked.

"I have them." Alexander answered.

"Why?" Sirius asked him.

"You'll see." Alexander said, deciding to be cryptic.

"This is all very touching but Dumbledore will already be trying to locate you three." Ragnuk pointed out, keeping them on track. He dropped a large box in front of Alexander.

"Those are all of your golems. The number made totaled to 200 of them. It's a shame I cannot keep them, they are remarkably powerful. The golems are highly resistant to magic. The ones that are in are banks are vary effect and the dragons don't mind either, too bad you don't share how you made them." Ragnuk said.

"Sorry, but that's private and thank you King Ragnuk. May your gold always flow and your enemies forever fall at your feet." Alexander said and promptly shrunk the box and put it into his armor's pocket.

"We need to go before they find us. Now I'll contact you and Moony when I'm ready." Alexander said and they all parted ways.

Center of Stonehenge 30 minutes later

"Alexander where are we going? I know your thoughts about Stonehenge but really you think it's a portal to another world." Sirius asked Alexander.

"Yes, I have a feeling that I need to go wherever this portal goes. Mother and father wanted to come when I did but I said no. I wish I took them now, and sooner at that, but trying to keep them safe got them killed in the end." Alexander said morosely look up at the sky.

"No you didn't! It was Voldemort, not you who killed them, but I'm sure they are proud of you no matter what." Sirius said strongly and then he noticed that a blue glow was coming from Alexander and also surrounding rocks. A rumbling sound began to echo up from the ground.

"Oh, is this what you were telling me will hurt?" Sirius asked curiously.

"No, maybe, I don't know. playing it by ear." Alexander said nonchalantly with a shrug of the shoulders.

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled and the whole inside of the cave they were standing in was glowing blue.

"Hold on to me." Alexander said and it glowed brighter and within seconds they were gone in a brilliant flash.

 **Azeroth, Durotar, East Coast**

A blue beam of hit the ground and turned a small part the ground to glass. Sirius was standing up holding Harry and Alexander was standing but he had a massive headache from the trip.

"SHIT, my fucking head feels like I just head butted a troll." Alexander said but quickly looked around for anything that may be a threat in this new landscape.

"Sirius we need to find shelter or a town and your going to be pissed off after what I'm going to say next." Alexander said taking two small wooden boxes out of his armor and turned them back to their regular size.

"Those are coffins." Sirius said in a neutral tone.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Well, I kind of faked their deaths." Alexander told Sirius who went wide eyed at the statement. Then demanded to know why he was out of the loop and why Harry was endangered.

Alexander then said, "I was going to put a copy in his room but Dumbledore blow up my hide out with fake harry and then you should know the rest." Alexander said and started to wake both James and Lily who appeared to be asleep, or more like stunned into comas in this case.

"So you stunned your mother and father to save them and Dumbledore destroyed fake Harry... Lily and James are so going to kill you." Sirius said.

"Yeah, but they will be alive when they do and that's all I care about." Alexander said as he waved his hand and a glow came from the two and they immediately popped up.

"Oh my head, what hit me." James moaned.

"What did I drink?" Lily said as she put her face in her hands, then the both looked around to see where they are, seeing two men and baby boy.

"ALEXANDER WILLIAM POTTER, WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Lily shouted making all the men pale and Sirius moved closer to James not wanting to be hexed into oblivion.

"Well it happened like this." Alexander began to explain in fear, hoping that his mother would not hex him. He does remember what happens when she gets really angry.

*After explaining everything to James and Lily*

"ANUBIS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU EVEN VOLDEMORT WILL RUN AWAY IN TERROR." Lily shouted making all nearby males cower in fear, all but Harry who was just baby giggling his life away.

"Thank Merlin she got over me drugging you two and moved onto Dumbledore." Alexander said slumping in relief.

"I DIDN'T FORGET ALEXANDER POTTER! WE WILL HAVE A TALK ABOUT THIS!" Lilly roared.

"Fucking hell." Alexander swore, "Mother, we should go before something tries to kill us. You can read me the riot act later." Alexander pleaded. Lily stopped yelling as she looked around taking a deep breath, before huffing and stopped talking as loudly as she was before.

"Fine, but we are going to have a long talk Alexander, a very long one. Accio Harry." Lily said stiffly and was now holding wiggling Harry, who giggled as he flew into his mother's arms.

"Let's get moving then." Alexander ordered and they all moved to a nearby cave.

"Finally we're not being hunted by a batshit insane snake faced b***." Sirius said making Alexander and Lily groan.

"I mean what's worse than that." Sirius then promptly received a hit on the head from James.

"Padfoot never say that ever, because then it happens." James said to his brother in all but blood, shaking his head.

"Let's just move." Lily said following her oldest son.

3 hours later in the cave

After 3 hours the group found the cave and decided to rest after placing a few Notice Me Not charms and a Confundus Charms around the area. They settled in for the night as James and Sirius immediately went to sleep as did Lilly, but Alexander stayed up to think. He manage to fool friends and foes alike. His little brother will grow up with his family, he won't ever be alone, but he made a enemy out of most of magical Britain.

"But where the hell are we? I feel like I've been here before, well might as well keep watch since I can say awake for a few days." Alexander mumbled out loud and looked around making sure that nothing was out of place.

8 hours later

Alexander stayed up the whole night watching over the group but he didn't really need to but he chose to.

"We're moving now, let's see if we can find a town or something." Alexander said because he is just making all of this up as he goes along. So they started walking far away from the coast. The more inland they got the more it seemed like a barren wasteland.

"Dear god in heaven, if this is where I'm from I'm going to die."

"THE TRACKS LEAD THIS WAY." A gruff voice shouted from nearby.

"Well here comes the locals, who knows? They might be friendly." Alexander said hopefully. He looked over to where the dust was kicking up, he had his hand on the hilt of his sword ready and waiting. Then one came in to view, then a lot more. They were big, green and had tusks jutting from their jaws. Two were looking at him and his family suspiciously, rather than start a fight Alexander decided he was going to play it smart.

"By Morgan's sagging tits who are this guys." Sirius said pointing his wand towards the group.

"That won't work, there's about 20 of them and they are only trying to find out what we are." Alexander whispered to Sirius who paled dramatically.

"Humans, are you responsible for the light yesterday?" The being asked.

"Yeah, the portal we came through kind of dropped us there." Alexander admitted but still had a hand on his blade. The green being then looked hard at them. "If I may ask what are you?"

The being looked a little caught off guard before responding, "We are orcs. I believe you but our Warchief wants to know who did it. You'll have to come with us and that is not a request." He said making Alexander and his group tense up. Alexander thought of his options and decided.

"Fine but if you try anything I'll kill you and nothing will stop me." Alexander said and the Orcs growled at that but stopped when the leader held his hand up.

"Agreed." The lead orc said stiffly.

"Very well, we will follow you then." Alexander said and the Orcs began lead the way, but not before forming a perimeter around them.

[Well out of the frying pan into the fire] Alexander thought grimly as he and his family followed the orcs.

 **End chapter 1**

 **Well I had this idea for a while now and thought if harry had a older sibling what would his life be like and be for I get flamed I will have flashback about when the potter found Alexander. The pairings are Alexander x Alexstrasza(main),Ysera, Ishanah,Tamuura, Alandien, Onyxia, Keristrasza, Sylvanas Windrunner, Valustraa, Yrel, Tyrande Whisperwind,Jaina Proudmoore,Valeera Sanguinar,Queen Azshara,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **Sakura Lisel: I will explain that in this chapter and more in others.**

"Talking normal"

[thoughts]

 _ **Demons gods and Titans**_

 _ **Beta and redone with The PhoenixxFlame so give him around of**_ **applause**

 **Third person POV**

The Potter family was traveling with the orc group to Orgrimmar and during that time the Potters found out some of Azeroth history. James after hearing about the burning legion was praying to any being out there that Voldemort never made contact with them with the same wish coming from Sirius. Lily was asking about the other races on Azeroth and its magic. She soon threatened that if they kept undressed her with their eyes then they will lose them. Alexander on the other hand was quite as he barely said a word. He was more focused on the way this world seemed familiar to him somehow and how he kept a close eye on the orcs and their surroundings.

"Boy, you keep that look on for too long and it will become permanent." A younger orc said.

"I was thinking about something rather important.l' Alexander said making the orc throw curious glances at him.

"What is it Alexander? Is something wrong?" James asked his son.

"The markings I have on me, could the orcs possibly know what they are or even what they mean?" Alexander said which made the orcs stop and look at him.

"What markings?" The lead orc asked scanning Alexander.

Alexander then held up his left arm and soon blue runes appeared on his skin along with his face. Even his armor started to have the same runes on them as did his sword. The orcs went wide eyed at the sight of the runes, some even dropped their jaws on the floor others went tense. Something the Potters and Sirius noticed immediately making them tense and back up.

"That's the language of the Titans." The lead orc said stiffly with a nervous undertone as he looked at Alexander in a brand new light.

"Finally! Someone knows what in the hell it says! He has been with us since our 6th year of Hogwarts and nobody knew what the symbols mean. Lily went through the whole damn library trying to find out what language it is. There, now we have someone that knows!" Sirius said.

"And that he is capable of throwing a bolder like a child's toy and casts magic that not even Dumbledore and Voldemort can do." James added and Alexander gained a deadpanned look on his face.

"Hey! I was six and Malfoy hit me with a Stupefy!" Alexander said making Lily look at him exasperated.

"You threw a boulder at him, missed, and destroyed a classroom." Lilly said before adding, "Then there's the death eaters at Diagon Alley. You're still in trouble for that."

"Hey, I overheard you and Molly say I wish we could go walk though Diagon alley without worrying about death eaters. So I took care of it, they all lived... most of them anyways and Lucius Malfoy has to walk with a cane now." Alexander said smugly and Lily had a rebuttal for that.

"What about the time turners then? You went from 7 to 18 in 18 minutes." Lily asked, her voice rising an octave.

"I was told your were pregnant! I wanted to keep you safe from Voldemort!" Alexander responded strongly.

"You are never doing something like that ever again, and that's final." Lily said to Alexander.

"I fully agree with you mother." Alexander said as he didn't like how he was alone for 18 years.

"Excuse me, but you said found him. Where did you find him?" The Orc asked them curiously.

"Well we were running from Lilly after the great knickers raid of the three house." Sirius began trying not to burst out laughing. "Well, me, Remus, and James ran from being hexed into oblivion from Lily who had caught us in the act." Sirius said.

"Understandable, go on and tell me while we move." The Orc said since he knew of that type of raid.

"We ran into the forbidden forest, not the smartest thing to do, and James was hit in the arse by a stinging hex." Sirius said making a few orcs laugh. "And as we were about to help our fallen comrade-."

"NO, YOU AND MOONY LEFT ME!" James suddenly shouted, interrupting him.

"Yes, and after failing at hiding we heard a laugh. We then proceeded to run to where James and Lily were and were going to run back to school." Sirius said before continuing." We noticed that the laughter came from a bush that was on the right of us and Lily went over to it and found a five year old Alexander hiding. He was wearing a robe dirty and from what we could tell he was out there for a few days so as you can imagine Lily grabbed Alexander and we all ran back to Hogwarts and to Poppy, our nurse. We reached her quickly and when we told her about Alexander she gave him a look over and surprisingly he was fine, a bit dirty, but fine nonetheless. Which should have been impossible with the acromantula, otherwise known as giant spiders, and trolls." Sirius told the group of orcs who were wondering why would someone have a school of children near such a dangerous place and what was their problems with trolls. Trolls could civil if you just tried to reason with them and didn't outright attack them, but there are always the exceptions.

"Yeah, and Poppy wouldn't stop until she was sure I was okay. I was fine, hungry, but fine. I still have no idea how I ended up there." Alexander said with a shrug.

"Alexander, those markings on you makes you something the Titans made or something else here from Azeroth. You will gain many enemies from all sorts of beings and the Burning Legion will seek to end you." The Orc leader ominously.

"So I have possibly have a fucking army of demons after me because of some marks. I hope they at least put a fight." Alexander pondered before grinning viciously, making the Orcs laugh at how instead of being scared he wanted to know if they put up a good fight.

"Haha, they do but it takes the whole of Azeroth to repeal them from the planet." The Orc said make Alexander give him a hard look.

"From what you told me the leaders of Azeroth on both side join only when the planet is being invaded and after its done you go back to the same b***, the same old problems, no one is willing to try to work out their issues. That is just showing that even if you win the war every time the legion invade, you'll mostly like keep fighting one another until you're all dead or you're too weak to fight the real threat." Alexander said fiercely and took a deep breath.

"You're all nothing but dumbass from where I'm standing." Alexander said bluntly which made more than a few orc growl at him for his words.

"You take that back human." A orc said and got into Alexanders face.

"I will not and get out of my face or you'll be but a stain on the floor." Alexander sneered looking into the eyes of the orc. The orc then let out a loud battle cry and swung his ax towards him aimed at his head. His family screamed for him to move and then the orc had stopped in mid swing. He looked down to see Alexander had put his fist through his chest where his heart was.

"Ho..hhh.. how did yo..u move...that ..fast." The Orc said with his dying breath as the ax clattered noisily to the ground.

"I can be a hell of a lot more fast and more brutal." Alexander said with an almost feral look as he gazed at the orcs who had their weapons drawn.

"Put your weapons away! Trakka started a fight and lost, he is free to speak his mind." The lead orc said and the others obeyed.

"Yes Glosh." A orc said.

"Boy you killed a member of the Warsong clan, their leader Garrosh Hellscream will come for you." Glosh said and Alexander looked at him and smiled.

"Then I'll take everything from him. From what I can gather, your race only respects strength. So by that code I'm going to show you all what happens when you challenge me. My strength is my family's strength and their strength is mine. Make no mistake, I'll cut down anyone who try to harm them so be careful or you'll end up like him." Alexander said brandishing his sword as he pointed it at the now dead Trakka.

"The Warsongs are no friends of mine but we are all part of the horde. Keep in mind, I will have to tell the Warchief." Glosh told Alexander who nodded before they all moved on, orcs and humans alike.

"Alexander what in the name of Merlin was that." James asked in a hushed frightful tone.

"They now know I'm not afraid to kill if I have to. They are like the goblins back home in a way. I'll handle it if the leader of that clan starts trouble and be ready. We're being watched, from where I can't say but just be ready." Alexander told his father softly who understood, he didn't like it, but he understood. They moved at a faster pace than before now.

A few hours later at Orgrimmar

They finally reached Orgrimmar and the walls they were greeted by stood tall, appearing to be heavyily fortified and guarded.

"Big walls." Alexander said short and to the point.

"Yup, remember, let's try not to piss them off any more then you have." Sirius said look at Alexander who really didn't care.

"Then you try not to be a pervert. I still remember the playwitch moment." Alexander retorted making Sirius look back sourly at him.

"We swore never to bring that up!" Sirius said and Alexander just shrugged. Lily, who was standing between two female orcs in front of them, had been talking with Lily and asked what were they talking about forcing Lily to explain.

"A porn magazine that shows women in skimpy outfits and poses. Harry had found Sirius's stash and sorted them by color. I found out afterwards." Lily said and the two orc women looked at Sirius with fierce glares.

"What did you do? I hope it hurt." One orc named Bula said, she was a normal looking orc and adorned a bow on her back and two daggers at her side.

"I would have castrated him with a rusty spoon." Dura said but she had a more bluish skin tone and glowing eyes. The males that were there started to back away slowly fearing for their members.

"Oh, I started by making his dick swell up to the size of a puffer fish and then explode with the same thing happening to his ball, isn't that right Harry?" Lily said to Harry who nodded cutely to what his mother said. Sirius paled nearby remembering how pissed off she was. James was thankful he listened to his father-in-laws advice and his own father's advice about those kind of items. Glosh on the other had moved them all forward into Orgrimmar.

Meanwhile at Wyrmrest Temple

Alexstrasza was growing quite worried. A day ago a powerful force had entered Azeroth through Durotar. Whatever it was it is extremely powerful but it felt very familiar. Thrall would've most likely already known who or what came to Azeroth there. She decided to send ambassador Golluck Rockfist to ask Thrall what came and Golluck agreed to go. She was not the only Aspect concerned, all of them had felt it. If every dragon aspect and even some of the more powerful dragons had felt it than what's worse is Deathwing must've took notice of it as well. If that kind of power fell into his hands she dare not think about the consequences. Alexstrasza could only hope that it would not be a enemy of Azeroth. They all had enough enemies and problems as it is. But she felt that power before, she just couldn't place it and that was what scared her most of all, the not knowing. However all she could do was wait.

Back with the Potters in Grommash Hold

Orgrimmar was massive, the walls alone show the power the orcs wield. The earth group looked around in awe minus Alexander, who was nursing a hex his mother gave him on his arm, he has shrugged off hits far stronger than that but that strength always disappeared when it came to his mother. The moment they arrived some looked at them in contempt with others not caring at all. When they arrived at Grommash Hold they were brought before Thrall the orc's Warchief.

"Warchief Thrall, I have the case of the disturbance on the east coast." Glosh said to his Warchief.

"Then the humans you have with you are responsible for that." Thrall said looking at the humans. "You humans better explain what the hell kind of power that was. It made almost everyone with magic tremble and all the draconian aspects up in Northrend even felt it". Thrall demanded from the humans.

"Warchief they came from another world. They were feeling the aftermath of the defeat of a Dark Lord." Glosh said making them look at him in surprise.

"Not the aftermath, the prophecy that the so called leader of the light said that my little brother needed to be sent to an abusive home to help him, the f*** c***". Alexander said angrily to Thrall who looked at Alexander with a hard eye.

"Did you support this 'Dark Lord'?"Thrall asked and the whole room looked at them for an answer.

"Ha! Follow Moldy Shorts, yeah sure, and I'm a dragon! Why in the blood hell would I follow a blood purity nut job?!" Sirius scoffed.

"He tried to kill myself, my wife, and my two sons. I'd rather be dead than follow him." James responded in unhidden disgust.

"I'm what they call a muggle born, and he kills muggle borns." Lily said shortly.

"Hey, I was trying to scalp the fucker and impale him on a pike since I was little and if you lump me in with them again you'll wake up bright pink." Alexander threatened Thrall who was lost on most of what they mentioned, such as blood purity and waking up pink but a prophecy, that is what caught his interest.

"How long did this go on for?" Thrall asked curiously.

"Not that long but long enough that we lost many friends and family." Lily said sadly remembering her parents death.

They went on to explain what Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort wanted and what his Death eaters did. How they joined the Order of the Phoenix and fought them using non lethal spells making the orcs snort with Alexander agreeing with their disdain of those methods and then finally the prophecy. Thrall asked what it was as he wanted to know if it could affect his people. Alexander then told them it with his parents permission.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. Dumbledore said my brother was the chosen child and stopped me numerous times when I was going to kill Voldemort. He even let a spy escape and then the spy told Tommy boy the prophecy and then a lot of s*** happened and I'm kind of a criminal for killing a few dozen death eaters." Alexander said rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"And a few million in property damaged". James added and looked away when Alexander gave him a deadpanned look.

"Mon that's a lot of damage." A troll pipped up.

"So this Dark Lord is dead then from this killing curse when it rebounded when he tried to kill a baby?" Thrall asked.

"No, not dead, disembodied. Somehow he's alive, he's in a really messed up way, but Voldemort is still alive". Alexander corrected.

"How is he still alive then? From what you told us his own spell killed him." James argued.

"Horcruxes. There was one in that scar Harry has but I took it out. I thought I killed him for a moment but he's fine now." Alexander said nonchalantly causing James, Lily, and Sirius, to look at Harry and Alexander incredulously and released the breath they all were holding in.

"Bloody hell. I knew Voldemort was nuts but Horcruxes." James said with a pale look.

"What is a Horcrux?" Thrall asked and he had a feeling that he would not like the answer.

"A Horcrux is an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. To tear your soul apart you would have to kill an innocent, a child at that, and Voldemort has done this many times. That's how he's still alive." Lily said making Thrall and everyone else not in the know in the room wide eyed at this. The thought of that made their blood run cold.

"And Dumbledore knows and it wouldn't surprise me if he did all along." Alexander said.

"How did you remove it? The only known way to remove it is to kill the host." Sirius asked Alexander.

"I don't know how I just did." Alexander said simply.

"Warchief there is more still more." Glosh said to Thrall.

"What is it?" Thrall asked and Glosh looked at Alexander who step forward and just like before the runes appeared on his skin, armor, and sword. The orcs and the other races in the room look at him in shock, completely aghast by this new turn of events. Thrall could feel a tremendous power now coming from him but only for but a second before it faded.

"So can someone tell me what these runes say because I am so lost." Alexander said.

"HUMAN, YOU DARE KILL A MEMBER OF MY CLAN." As a large orc burst through the door.

"Yup, he should have keep his mouth shut but then again what can you expect from a DOG like yourself." Alexander baited.

"RARARARAR." And all hell broke loose.

 **END CHAPTER 2**

 **YUP cliffhanger**

 **Well that all for today folks hope you like this chapter and if you don't like the cliffhanger or the story hit the back button.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **Betaed and redone with** **The PhoenixxFlame** **so give him around of applause**

"Talking normal"

 **[thoughts]**

 **Demons gods and Titans**

 **Third person POV**

Orgrimmar was a hard place to live, if you were weak you perished, only the strong survive here. The weak die or become slaves, but Alexander Potter was far from weak.

"RARARARAR." A brown skinned orc roared and started to swing at Alexander who easily side stepped each swing. This only enraged the orc who was swinging harder with each strike but was still not hitting him. Alexander decided he had enough and ducked underneath the last swing and slammed his elbow into the orcs gut. The Orc dropped his weapons in shock and backed up, holding his stomach in pain. The orcs that came with the brown orc stayed out of the fight for now.

"Hey father, grandmother was right, Potter men seem to have the ability to piss off anyone and everyone." Alexander said nonchalantly while having his back to the slightly confused orcs. James on the other hand knew exactly what he meant.

"That doesn't mean you should make people angry on purpose Alexander, or piss off a person with over five people with him." Sirius Black said like he expected him to bend to his whim. Well, until he remembers it's Alexander he's talking to. "Nevermind, I forgot who I was talking to." Sirius sighed.

"Garrosh Hellscream, I have put up with you your mouth as well as plain disregard for the alliance, who are our allies since you cannot seem to remember. You better have a damn good reason for this or you'll be facing my hammers and put into a new resting place." Thrall said deadly calm voice and visage. Looking at him, Garrosh Hellscream stood up still holding his stomach.

"This human killed a member of my clan. I demand his head!" The now named Garrosh Hellscream growled as he looked at Alexander.

"You name the time and the place then Deadman. I'll put you in the ground." Alexander threatened, now having his hand on his sword.

"The Valley of Honor then, in the arena we will fight to the death!" Garrosh Hellscream said with a sinister look.

"Sure why not?" Alexander said and turned to Thrall. "Where is it? Let's go now so I can deal with this rabid dog." Alexander asked Thrall who was looking at him with a neutral look before he decided to just let them fight it out.

"Very well, then you both will be escorted to the arena and await there until I tell you to fight." Thrall said and both fighters began to move to the arena.

"Alexander will be fine Lily. He's killed a few dragons so an orc won't be a problem at all." James assured and he hoped that his son wouldn't destroy the arena.

"You four, follow me. It won't take long for the arena to fill full of spectators." Thrall said and the four followed.

 **The Valley of Honor, in the arena**

Alexander was standing in the arena on the opposite side of Hellscream who was now fully armored and was looking extra blood thirsty. Alexander had his sword on his shoulder looking utterly bored.

"What's the matter human? Too scared to say anything?" Garrosh goaded, trying to get underneath Alexander's skin.

"No, just wondering how to avoid getting your blood and guts on me. That is if you go down like the rest of your clan." Alexander said nonchalantly with a shrug, not quite caring for him.

"You insolent little basterd! I'm going to kill you for that." Garrosh roared to Alexander who was cool as a cucumber. Thrall then stood up and addressed the arena.

"This fight is to the death. Until one of the warriors is dead none can leave the arena. If they wish to speak then speak." Thrall said and Garrosh just screamed.

"Yeah, if you are from this loudmouths clan then you need to start picking a new leader soon. If you come after any single one of my family for revenge I'll wipe out your whole clan." Alexander threatened the orcs making many of said clan shout remarks at Alexander. "OKAY LITTLE PIGGY, LET'S GO." Alexander screamed and charged at Hellscream. Hellscream met the charge full force as his ax meet the sword. Alexander was only using one arm and not budging an inch while Garrosh was using all his strength to try and push him back but he didn't seem to move at all. What pissed him off the most was that Alexander was only using one arm. Alexander shoved Garrosh back with enough force to push him a few feet away.

"You know I killed quite a few thing Death Eaters, Trolls, and Dragons. I never felt good about killing the dragons and Sirius's house elf."

"IT WAS A BLESSING ALEXANDER! THAT DAMN THING WAS ALWAYS BEING A PRICK!" Sirius shouted from his seat and then Alexander turned back to Garrosh.

"Alright, but you know assholes like you are always popping up no matter what world I'm in. You are just a plain evil bitch, so I'm going to do the world a favor and kill ya. However, you are all about to get a show now so don't blink." With that statement Alexander's armor grew over his left arm parts and head which were now covered by armor. His armor turned into midnight black and the helmet was wolf like while the eye holes where a glowing red. In short he looked like a demon from the darkest pits of hell.

"You know, I almost never use this form. You see, the amount of damage I can take is immense, as is the damage I can dish out. My magic does as well but I'm just going to use my physical strength to kill you." Suddenly Alexander disappeared from sight and then appeared behind Garrosh. He slammed his sword down were Garrosh was but Garrosh was barely able to move out of the way just in time. He looked back and went pale because there was a crater where he was once standing and Alexander was looking right at him.

"It was at this moment that Garrosh Hellscream knew he fucked up." Alexander deadpanned making a few in the arena laugh. Garrosh ran at Alexander, swinging like a wild animal. Alexander simply dodged all of them and on the seventh swing Alexander spartan kicked him making Garrosh fly back and hit the wall with a resounding *crack*. Alexander stuck his blade in the ground and ran at Garrosh and right when Garrosh was going to swing at him Alexander disappeared.

"WHERE DID YOU GO HUMAN? DID YOU RUN AND HIDE LIKE A COWARD LIKE THE COWARD YOU REALLY ARE?!" Garrosh Hellscream shouted maliciously.

Meanwhile in the stands with the Potters

"I knew Alexander was tough but damn, it's like he's just fucking around with him." Sirius commented, glad he was not on Alexander's bad side. Well, he has been there before and it was not healthy for him at all.

"My son clearly is a battle maniac. Oh Merlin, I shouldn't have left him with my mother for that week, now he is just like her." James bemoaned remembering when he left Alexander with his parents. His mother wanted to teach at least one of her grandchildren how to fight in any way, shape, or form. Now it appears that she definitely got her wish.

"Well I don't agree with it at all but we must adapt. Our son has and he seems to be really enjoying himself. I swear he'll teach Harry how to fight like him and when Alexander has kids they're going to most likely be like him as well." Lily remarked thoughtfully and then saw her son disappear. "It's over, the fight is over." Lily sighed and Thrall looked at her at her strange announcement.

"And why is that Lady Potter?" Thrall asked with a curious look and Lily looked at him.

"My son is capable of doing things that would be considered impossible for many others. This move he is pulling is one of them. You see, or i guess not in this case, he's there but cleverly hidden. I have seen him do this trick before and he picked off sixteen death eaters and fourteen werewolves at once. They didn't have a chance to even run, Alexander calls it shadows grave due to the fact that once he has you you're already dead. Garrosh Hellscream is not going to survive so if he has a family they will now lose one of their own." Lily said with a tone of finality making that even more unnerving to hear. Thrall looked back in the arena.

Back to the arena

Alexander was inside Hellscream's Shadow and was picking the right moment to attack. One thing he liked about this technique was that he could remain hidden for as long as the shadow was there. Hellscream was about to find out where he got his names from the Death Eaters. Alexander literally jumped out of Shadow and slammed his fist into Hellscream's back, sending him sliding on the ground which left a small trail in the dirt. Alexander then slowly started walking towards him.

"You know I got some titles back on my world such as The Black Death, the demonic wolf, one man army, and even Monster of the Potters." Alexander said and his sword flew into his hands and as he swung it the earth under where the sword was ended up being sent flying which kicked up dust. "I used to fight for just my family. I killed for my family and I still do but I also found out what else I fight for…. The sake of fighting because some for reason I love to fight but what differs me from a basterd like you is one simple thing: INSTINCTS, my instincts have been telling me to protect what's mine and slaughter anyone or anything that's a threat. The moment a threat is recognized I neutralize it and right now you're the biggest threat I see." Alexander said and looked up to the sky and then back down to his blade.

"You know I never liked killing, hell it feels wrong but life is not a kind thing. It has its ups and downs. I've killed many people that should be killed the first time they killed an innocent or raping someone." Alexander said furiously as his voice got louder and deeper while his magic started to become more visible. "I utterly despise and hate rapists. I was in your head to see just what kind of person you really are. Legillimency really is a wonderful thing." Alexander spoke, his words dripping with venom.

"You raping, murdering, sick fuck You're not leaving here alive and what's more funny is you think that just because your big and strong. You believe that just because you have big muscles you can do whatever you want making you think that you're so superior. DUMBASS, if you really think that you are entitled to anything here on Azeroth then you a moron. The natives of this planet only have those rights. But your people are not from here, are they? I used Legilimency on a few orcs to better understand your history. You were slaves to the legion… SO HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FORCE PEOPLE INTO THAT LIFE?" Alexander shouted at the end making more than a few orcs recoil after hearing him. His magic was now completely visible as it spinned around him like a hurricane. All that anger, all of that hate was pointed directly at Garrosh Hellscream.

"You're going to die. I'm going to kill you in one hit and I don't care if your whole clan comes after me for this because you deserve it. They'll die just like you're going to." Alexander said in a deadly calm voice that made many feel like the devil himself was there. Then he ran towards Garrosh who responded in kind. Their weapons clashed and Garrosh was struggling as he tried to push Alexander back. In a black flash Alexander was suddenly behind Garrosh and for a second both of them were standing still. Slowly Garrosh Hellscream dropped into chunks of blood and flesh. Alexander put his sword on his back and his armor returned to normal. He looked back at the mutilated corpse and shook his head. No shouts of any kind were made, no money exchanged hands. No, they we all stunned at how easily a human killed a powerful orc like Garrosh Hellscream. Alexander now had his body covered in runes. They were on him all over the place, his hair had also changed from a dark red to a white blue.

"ALEXANDER, WHAT'S WITH THE HAIR CHANGE? AND THE RUNES ON YOUR SKIN?" Sirius shouted drawing Alexander's attention to him immediately as his sword reflect sunlight.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS SHIT! I SWEAR IF I DON'T FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENING WITH THIS SHIT I'M GOING TO BREAK THE LAWS OF DEATH AND BREAK THE TITANS FACES IN IF I DON'T GET SOME FUCKING ANSWERS." Alexander screamed at the top of his lungs. His voice echoed throughout the area as he continued to talk, saying some very colorful words that made many people blush at the profanity he was spewing. After he was done his appearance went back to normal and he was slightly out of breath. As he was leaving the arena the humans were escorted out and to Grommash Hold. They were soon given a place to sleep. Alexander was going to stay up but a tongue lashing from Lily made him think otherwise. He may be able to kill things easily and with a single blow but he still fears his mother. She wasn't called the monster of Ravenclaw for nothing.

 **With Thrall in the throne room.**

Thrall was mentally exhausted after he just saw Garrosh Hellscream killed. Garrosh was cut into bloody cubes and Thrall was done dealing with the few clan leaders that wanted Alexander dead. On the other hand some were trying to bring him and his power into the horde. However, Thrall honestly didn't see that happening anytime soon. What was most troublesome was the fact that whatever the boy was had to do with the world shaping Titans. He was disturbed from his thoughts by someone entered the room. He looked up to see Golluck Rockfist, the Horde's ambassador to the dragon flight.

"Golluck Rockfist, what brings you back to Orgrimmar." Thrall said looking at Rockfist.

"You should know Warchief, Alexstrasza asked me to see what the hell is here and to initiate contact with who or what arrived." Golluck Rockfist told his Warchief.

"A family of humans from another world appeared and one of them was the language of the Titans covering his body." Thrall said bluntly making Golluck understand just how important this was. "You need to get them out of Orgrimmar. There was a duel between the boy named Alexander and Garrosh Hellscream. Alexander toyed with Garrosh and keep insulting him among other things. He killed Garrosh by slicing him up into little pieces with a sword larger them him much larger than the human himself." Thrall said gruffly, taking a drink of the hardest liquor he had.

"I can understand that Warchief. We can leave at dusk, the Warsong will be out for blood." The ambassador said but Thrall shook his head.

"No, you must leave now. A few scouts will accompany you as a escort. Guards, take Ambassador Rockfist to the humans and get their escorts up." Thrall said and the guards moved quickly as not to anger their Warchief.

 **Time skip a few hours away from Orgrimmar**

After a rude awakening for the Potters and Black, they were informed of the situation and moved quickly out of Orgrimmar. The group was now traveling to Wyrmrest Temple and they moved with much haste. Alexander was told by Golluck that he'd meet the aspect of life and leader of the Red Dragon Flight. They were making good time and with Golluck leading them they were almost to a portal to Wyrmrest Temple. Alexander started to have a terrible headache and kept hearing voices. He saw flashes of things too blurred to make out and his family began to grow worried about him and these visions. After an hour they came to the portal and went through. When they came out the first thing that was said was.

"Holy shit it's fuck cold." James said casting a heating charm and everyone did as well but Alexander. He looked them and said with his head cocked to the side that "it's not that cold" making them scoff at him. The group started walking to the temple doors.

"By Morgan's bleeding a** these doors are huge. What the hell built them?" Sirius spoke as everyone from Earth agreed.

"Yaaaaaaahhhh!" Alexander yelped as he fell to his knees, grabbing his head in agony. His mother, father, and uncle went over to him immediately asking him what's wrong.

"I think I was here before. I can't remember when or who I was with just yet but I'm starting to." Alexander said with pain infecting his voice. He looked at the temple like it might hold all of the answers and when they entered the temple they followed Rockfist to where the aspects were waiting.

 **Chamber of the Aspects**

Entering the chamber was a nerve racking experience for them but Alexander was more concerned with what the aspects wanted him for. When they went up the stairs the walk was very long and after what seemed like a lifetime they saw them, the aspects. One was a woman with purple skin, horns, and green hair. Another a male with long ears and tan skin with the last being a woman that was incredible beautiful with horns like the first one but hers had golden rings and she donned bright red hair. Alexander was glad he could keep his face a normal color because he was thinking of a lot of thoughts that were NOT to be said in public, ever. Alexander went straight up to them and looked around.

"I have a feeling this is about how we came to Azeroth." Alexander stated and the male with the tan skin looked at Alexander.

"That and the power you have. Alexstrasza, Ysera, and I may recognize your power from somewhere but we cannot quite place it." The man said.

"Nozdormu is correct. We asked Ambassador Golluck to see what exactly came to Azeroth and he has brought you to us." The purple woman spoke to Alexander.

"Ysera is right, not only that, but we're not the only ones that felt you. Many beings have noticed you and not all are good people to have you on their mind." Alexstrasza forewarned looking at Alexander who growled in a animalistic way in response as he flashed blue.

"Then I'll kill them just like how I killed Garrosh Hellscream. I'll leave their bodies for the ants." Alexander snarled back in anger at that, though the Aspects went a bit wide eye hearing that Hellscream was dead.

"Rockfist, is this true? Is Hellscream truly dead?" Alexstrasza asked her voice holding an uncertain tone, still judging if what Alexander said was true. Ambassador Golluck looked at her.

"Yes, Garrosh Hellscream is dead. Slain in honorable single combat." Golluck said and the room was thrusted into silence.

"He was lucky my mother and father where there, if not he would've have died much slower and in way more agony. Rapists don't deserve anything less." Alexander said stiffly as they looked at him.

"That I can agree with." Nozdormu responded and received a nod from Alexander.

"So Titan runes appear on my body whenever I get pissed off and I have no idea what they say." Alexander said bluntly drawing the full attention of the three Dragon Aspects that showed up at Wyrmrest Temple.

"Show us then, but you should know that the language of the Titans is nearly impossible to read, even for us." Ysera warned and Alexander let out a significant annoyed sigh at that. He then grabbed his sword and stuck it into the ground, removed the top half of his armor making the two female aspects gain just a hint of red on their faces. He then focused and his body was covered yet again in runes while his hair and eyes had changed as well to be completely blue. His eyes were now glowing brightly, shocking the aspects at the dramatic change in appearance making the jaws of the aspects drop to the floor.

"Yeah, image when I saw this when I was a kid first thing in the morning." Alexander grumbled and when he was about to speak the temple began to shake.

"What the fuck Alexander said and the room started to glow blue. It became more intense with every passing moment. Alexander began to glow more and more until the whole room burst with light, blinding everyone. Everyone in the room was regaining their sight when a voice called out to Alexander. The voice was female and it had a melodious tone to it while the power behind it was nearly overwhelming. She had bronze skin and red hair.

"Arun'thul my son, we knew you would return here to Azeroth eventually." The woman spoke and Alexander felt like he knows her but he can't remember exactly from where.

"Who are and how do you know me?" Alexander demanded as the Aspects seemed to know. She looked at Alexander with a piercing, yet loving gaze.

"Arun'thul you have forgotten me because we needed you to. I am Eonar the Life-Binder, wife to Aman'Thul the Highfather who is king of the Titans. I am your mother and we sent you to the planet Earth before our death's through a time portal to ensure you would come out at the appropriate time and to those we choose." Eonar the Life-Binder explained to Alexander who looked at her.

"Hold the fuck up. From what I've heard you Titans are like bigger then this planet, so why are you so small right now and if I'm your son why did you wipe my mind and send me to earth? Also, my name is Alexander William Potter and until I know what the f*** is going on that isn't changing." Alexander said stubbornly as he crossed his arms. Eonar flashed directly in front of him and looked at him in his eyes making both become frozen. Alexander then passed out and was about to fall only to be caught by Eonar.

"He will awaken soon and he will remember all that he has forgotten. Lily Potter James Potter, I thank for being the mother and father me and my beloved were not able to be. I wish there was more time but I'm only a memory and I will fade soon." The memory of the Life-Binder said smiling sadly at Alexander.

"Your son is mine and James to protect now, thank you for giving myself and my husband such a wonderful child." Lily responded knowing that she is doing what sacrifices she must to protect her son.

"Thank you Lily Potter, but I am not his true mother, I am only a memory. The rest of the Titans have hidden many things on Azeroth for Arun'thul or Alexander as he is known now. Only him and him alone can find these things but before I fade I hear by bless you Lily Potter, James Potter, Harry Potter, and Sirius Black. May you live very long and happy lives." Eonar said strongly and then looked at Alexstrasza, Ysera and Nozdormu. "You need to be careful. Sargeras will be aware of my son's return soon, don't take any unnecessary risks". Eonar warned as she faded away. Alexander then stirred from being bombarded with memories.

"OW! Mother fucker, cocksucker, that hurt why did mother do that?" Alexander said rubbing is head before looking at his mortal family. "Well I have two sets of mother's and father's and a genocidal uncle that will mostly likely try to kill me. What's next? I get soul bonded." Alexander snorted, making a joke. After that Alexstrasza and the other Aspects walked up to Alexander and bowed their heads in respect.

"Nope, no no no no. Stop that, none of that. I'm just a little shit dam mama just had to do that, fucking do that." He then help each of the aspects to their feet, first Nozdormu, then Ysera, and he ended with Alexstrasza. As he was helping her up when their hands touched a bright light surrounded them starting from their hands making Lily, James, and Sirius's jaws hit the floor. Harry being his cute baby self just followed his parents lead.

"Did that just happened? Please tell me that this is not happening? GAH! SON OF A BITCH!" Alexander cursed making the Aspects look a tad frightened and worried.

"Yup, it just happened you lucky b***." Sirius said, grinning widely.

"I'm not saying anything at all. You did just joke about a soul bond too." James pointed out and now the aspects where alarmed at this new tid bit of information.

"Soul bond? What is that?" Nozdormu asked, his body rippling with tension.

"I wish to know too." Ysera said in a calm voice as she gazed at the humans with unseeing eyes.

"Well Alexander and Alexstrasza had no way of knowing that would happen. As a matter of fact, the odds of that happening are about a billion to one." Lily mused aloud. Then she looked at her son and now apparently daughter in law as well now. "In short Alexander and Alexstrasza are for all intents and purposes, well, married." Lily summed up.

"WHAT?!" Was the sound the three powerful Dragon Aspects shouted out. Alexstrasza took her hand from Alexanders which was not the smartest thing to do. The fact that after a soul bond they have to remain in contact with each other for at least a whole day, maybe even a week or they will be in massive amounts of pain. When the first pang of pain shot through them they quickly grasped each others hand and the agony instantly stopped. Alexander looked at Alexstrasza and the others in the room.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea this would happen." Alexander said making Alexstrasza close her eyes.

"Well sister, look on the bright side. You scored a stud and he seem very well trained." Ysera joked, trying to lighten the mood .

"It's official, the Potters have a thing for redheads. Wonder how long until we have small little Alexanders with horns running around?" Sirius said and the aspect of life and the son of the leaders of the Titans both went beet red.

"I give it at least more than a month before they start going at like rabbits." Nozdormu said bluntly making the two look really embarrassed as they still held hands. Ysera went over to her sister and whispered in her ear.

"Tell me everything when you two are done. I want details." Ysera whispered to her sister before pulling back and giving Alexstrasza a feral smile a sultry wink.

 **Later at night In Alexstrasza room (And now Alexanders)**

Both were up and trying to talk to each other and the two brought the term awkward to a whole new meaning.

"Well, um, look I'm sorry for this all of this." Alexander admitted and Alexstrasza rubbed her face with one hand

"This is hard to accept, is there anyway to remove this?" Alexstrasza asked Alexander who shook his head a bit sadly.

"No, its permanent." Alexander said and Alexstrasza sat on her bed with Alexander.

"My sons and daughters are going to be a handful after hearing about this." Alexstrasza spoke and Alexander know how long she's been alive for should've guessed she'd have kids.

"Well, we could get to know each other better seeing as how we are literally, you know, stuck together." Alexander joked and Alexstrasza smiled at him.

"Okay, the world you were at, what is it like and why did you come to Azeroth with nothing but the clothes on your back?" Alexstrasza asked curiously and he started to tell her everything about the wizarding world and what it was like living there. After a few hours of talking to her she looked at Alexander in a whole new light as he told her he gave up on his childhood and spent 18 years alone to get stronger to defend his family. She was disgusted by what the leaders of both worlds did and that's when she noticed that she and Alexander had been laying down on the bed with her head on his chest and his arm around her waist. Her face had gone red at that point but she did not wish to move away from him.

"Umm, I can move if your uncomfortable." Alexander said, his face now like a raging inferno as he realized their compromising position as well.

"NO." Alexstrasza responded strongly. "It's fine, I'm comfortable." Alexstrasza said more softly this time.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep and good night." Alexander told her.

"Good, and don't move if you wake up first." Alexstrasza said as she snuggled closer to him.

 **[Don't do anything stupid. Control yourself. Don't think about how she is one of the most beautiful things you have ever seen.]**. Alexander thought keeping his hands where they should be and not wandering around her body. **[Just sleep, just sleep.]** Alexander thought as closed his eyes.

 **End chapter 3**

 **This has to be the longest chapter I have ever wrote ever hope you like it and I love to hear feedback from you all and I'm looking for a beta and who should I do a time skip like a year or no**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **AN: I just want to get this out of the way the 200 Golems are carved out of Metal slabs and imbued with magic. They are not immune to magic but they have a high resistance to it. The Golems are going to be divided up classes Solder, Archer, etcetera, you know the simple stuff. More types will show up but for now thats it.**

 **Betaed and Redone with ThePhoenixxFlame, give him applause. :)**

 **The Soldier Golem looks like the skyrim steel plate armor. It's armed with dual swords and shields which are imbued with lightning magic. They have the Potter crest on their chest and are colored pitch black and a blood red. They are the weakest and most common but in larger numbers they are a forced to be reckoned with. Frontline Cannon fodder.**

 **The Warrior Golem looks like Dwarven Armor from skyrim armed with a Dwarven Battleaxe that is imbued with fire magic. They have the Potter crest and are colored with pitch black and blood red. They are stronger than the soldiers and can take more damage and hit hard. A heavy weight class.**

 **The Archer Golem looks like Skyrim Elven armor with a faceplate covering the mouth and nose. They are armed with Elven bows and two Elven swords imbued with ice magic. They are not meant for close quarter however they are deadly at ranged combat. Backline melee damage class.**

 **The Captain Golem looks like the Daedric Armor from Skyrim. They are responsible for directing the other Golems. They are the most intelligent of all the Golems and are armed with Daedric Bows, swords, axes, and hammers. The weapons they use are imbued with fire, ice, and wind Magic. They have the Potter crest and are colored with pitch black and blood red. They are deadly at any range. Leader with a mix of all the other classes.**

 **The Juggernaut Golem looks like the Inferno golem from Dragon age Awakening. It's just black coloured and imbued with earth and fire magic and can hurll balls of magma, earth and fire at its enemies and is still extremely dangerous at close range. Siege breaker class.**

 **End AN if you all have any ideas for any other golems I will gladly hear them.**

"Talking normal" ****

 **[thoughts]**

 **Demons gods and Titans**

 **Third person POV**

 **3rd person POV Wyrmrest Temple Next day** **In Alexstrasza room (And Alexanders)**

Alexander opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling wondering where he was but quickly remembered what happened the previous enevening. He looked at Alexstrasza who was still on his chest sleeping and he still feels like a asshole for that whole fucking soul bond deal and there is no goddamn way out of it for them. If you reject it then it can drive you mad or you will just simply die. So in layman's terms he feels like a dick times ten.

 **[I Need to contact Ragnuk and Moony soon and find out what has been going on at Earth and see how much my investments have made. Also maybe what Dumbledore is up to and I need to check on the Golems to see if they were affected when we came here.]** Alexander thought as he rubbed his eyes. He looked at Alexstrasza and shook her making her let out a growl as she opened her eyes. She looked at Alexander, her eyes glowing with anger at being woke up.

 **[Aw shit, she's pissed. Why do all women have that look? Now that I think about it, she did say not to move and I did just move her. This is going to end badly or I hope not at least.]** Alexander hoped and the fact her look right now means your in big mondo trouble did not help calm his fears.

"Um good morning, are you okay?" Alexander spoke first and his now wife was looking at him fiercely. The look was the same one that Miss McGonagall and his mother gave him when he pissed them off.

"I told you not to move and you moved. Why did you move? I was enjoying my dream." Alexstrasza asked in a deadly calm tone, her natural grace absent so early in the morning. Alexander was thinking if all women get this scary or just the women that he knows.

"I have to contact people back on Earth and go look at my golems, all two hundred of them. So it's going to be a long day today and I want to get a head start." Alexander explained, still a little afraid of her. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, still slightly angry at being woke up.

"I understand but did your mother tell you not to wake a sleeping dragon? It's not good for your health." Alexstrasza said with a look that promised pain if it happened again. Alexander could only nod in response. They both got up on the same side of the bed and tried to move their hands apart. As they slowly slipped their hands out of the other's the pain came back full force. It was almost as if liquid fire was shot down their spines and they quickly joined hands making the pain instantly stop.

"This is going to be a long day, I can already tell." Alexander said with annoyed tone looking at Alexstrasza who could only agree with him.

"I agree with you there and how will you contact thoses on Earth as well?" Alexstrasza asked Alexander who merely responded with a grin on his face that only meant you'll see.

 **Later with the Potters and the Aspects**

After a few hours of working Alexander, with the help of Alexstrasza, managed to set up the mirror that he made to contact Ragnuk and Moony. Thankfully with the memories his mother Eonar unlocked he would have to barely adjust the transmission to get the mirror working which only took a few hours to do. Although having to work with just one hand because of Alexstrasza slowed progress significantly. However, Alexstrasza quickly got a grasp of what he was doing which did help a little bit. His mother could have helped but she had slept in and after everything that had happened recently she deserves it. His father had a limited understanding of runes so he stayed out of it and Sirius gave the room a wide berth as he didn't want to be around should "shit blow up" as he put it. He may have also gone to hit on the female guards too though. But that was then and this was now. They all were now in the room waiting.

"Okay this should work. If Ragnuk is still in his office we should see him and Moony better be living in that cottage I gave him, and he better be using that money I sent him or I'm going to punch him hard." Alexander growled at the end making James and Sirius fell bad for their friend if that was the case. The mirror was 5 feet high and 3 feet across and had a red and a silver trim on it.

"Okay everyone, cross your fingers." Alexander said making the others look nervous and as a glowing ball formed in Alexander's hand which he then threw at the mirror and it absorbed it. The mirror started to shimmer and the surface of it seemed to shift and change colors. After a few tense moments it changed to the the view of the goblin king's office with him inside doing paperwork. Alexander looked at him and smiled. He decided he was going to scare the goblin king. He's a Potter so pranking people is a must.

"Mr. Potter I see you over there so trying to scare me won't work. I see you have finally been able to contact us. I have already sent for the moment the mirror started to shift and congratulations on your marriage to this Miss Alexstrasza, to many titles and your own Nobel House, The house of Titan. It was quite shocking since we have no records of that such a house but a vault opened up in our bank here in London yesterday. I personally took count of all the money and items in there and put up a guard until the time you would contact me." King Ragnuk said simply as if he was talking about the weather and Alexander sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"I thought that would happen, thank you King Ragnuk, and until I get back only you can access it." Alexander said to the King of the Goblins who now looked over to the adult Potters.

"Lord and Lady Potter, I guessed you were alive and I have to inform you that Dumbledore has tried to take over your vaults. He claimed you were dead but my books state that you're alive which made the old goat stop right in his tracks." King Ragnuk informed the Potter family. James saw red as his face became flushed with anger at what Dumbledore attempted. Lily was off to the side shaking with fury.

"That old bastard, even if I did die he couldn't touch our vault. Only Harry or Alexander could or maybe my parents if the situation required them to and I damn well know mother and father didn't let that slide!" James said with a red face and you could see the vein in his forehead almost pop.

"Yes they didn't, he was forced to pay 2.5 million Galleons in repramations and your Mother demanded the Elder wand as well. She ended up becoming successful in that endeavor but that's all she was able to do. The wand and galleons have been stored in your vault, Lord Potter, for when you return." Ragnuk finished which made James calm down a bit, not a lot, but a bit.

"What of my business and investments? How much have they made?" Alexander asked the King who grabbed a nearby stack of paper.

"Your introducing the muggle borns to the wizarding world program before Hogwarts has gone well. Many purebloods are asking what took so long to set that up. The three mines you own in Africa are being mined by any werewolves that are looking for work and 90% of the miners are now werewolves. They are thankful for the opportunity and the benefits with the work. The ICW has been trying to throw fines at us but our lawyers have stopped all incoming charges, and your acromantula farm has made 34,000 Galleons since its conception and the spiders have been rather docile. Your last business in the muggle world, The Exchange, has made over 700,000 pounds and will increase by 30% next year. Onto Investments, you own 20% of The Quibbler and 24% of the Daily Prophet and at least 10% of Diagon Alley stores. From our estimates, as of now, you're making at least 1.9 million galleons every year if things stay on track." King Ragnuk reported and Alexander got light headed at the swarm of information thrown his way. They talked for a few more minutes about things here and there. Alexander introduced Alexstrasza to Ragnuk who was just quick and to the point with her and then three people came through a door in Ragnuk's office. Two were an elderly couple and the other was a young man.

"We came as soon as we could. We had to avoid Dumbledore who is still demanding that if we know where Alexander is we must give him up." Remus told Ragnuk and then looked at the mirror and saw James and Lily.

"Well that would explain why Alexander took your bodies." Remus spoke and his grandparents looked at James and Lily with tears in their eyes.

"Alexander, I see you were successful in getting them out alive, but you could have told them instead of just stunning and kidnapping them." Fleamont Potter said. He was an old man with pale skin and a face that adorned a few faded scars.

"James, Lily, it's nice to see you again. I heard my grandson got married and I can only assume that it is the woman with the horns and glowing eyes… Okay what in the bloody hell are you?" Euphemia Potter, the mother of James Potter and the grandmother of Harry and Alexander, said. Her hair was gray and she had pale skin as well. James and Lily were going to start talking but Alexander stepped forward and stopped them.

"I normally would not care but you need to check the death eaters' vaults for Horcruxes. Voldemort made one that I took out of Harry's scar and although I hope I killed him the odds are he made more." Alexander said and Remus had gone wide eyed and pale before he started to snarl and growl like a feral wolf. The elderly Potters appeared calm on the outside, however on the inside they were thinking of going to "talk" to some death eaters. Ragnuk had gone red at what Alexander told them. Goblins hated Horcruxes and those that made them after one of their kings was possessed by one and had to be killed. Suffice to say that Voldemort was now on the Goblins bad side was a understatement, but to do so to a child, and newborn baby at that almost made Ragnuk throw the treaty with the wizards out the window. Children are more precious than anything to goblins. Ragnuk then shouted in his race's tongue to the guards outside to check every death eater vault for any Horcruxes and even through the garbled words coming from the King's mouth were unintelligible, one could tell if you could understand it then his words would've made you blush.

"And people think I have a mouth." Alexander stated out loud after the Goblin's king finished with his screaming rant at the crimes of Moldy Shorts. After that the meeting went more smoothly except when Alexander told them about his lineage making said occupants in the Kings office drop their jaws and Alexander then told his grandmother about the fights he got into and won. Euphemia said she wished she was able to see that her husband was sure that they'll end up on Azeroth, if the Potter luck had anything to do with it. The mirror began to suddenly shift once more and Alexander growled.

"Of course there is a fucking time limit! As far as I knew I had more time but I guess not. Look, i'll see about trying to get a portal back to Earth and Moony, you better be using the money I gave you or I'm going to slap the bitch right out of you." Alexander said receiving a pale look from the werewolf and a smirk from the other occupants of the room. The mirror started to shift and both sides began to lose sight of each other.

"Well I'll contact you all again as soon as I can. Until then don't do anything stupid and that means you Moony." Alexander said to his family back on Earth and a "Hey!" from Moony before the mirror finally went back to a normal look.

"Well that went well." Sirius said to the room.

"I need to go and check on the Golems and see if they were affected in anyway". Alexander said and Lily snapped her head to Alexander when he mentioned his golems. She and James had left for a few hours and he had turned a stone in their yard into a stone bear that he was riding when they got home, it was quite a sight.

"Your Golems, hmmm, you were working on a soldier golem from what I last remember, right?" Lily Potter asked her son.

"Well I only have two hundred and they are all divided up into classes." Alexander said casually making the Aspects snap their heads to Alexander who took out a small box from his armor pocket.

"I have a small army with you, yes, and I'm going to make a hell of a lot more." Alexander explained getting differing looks from everyone. "Hey, my genocidal uncle is going to try to either murder me or enslave you. I may like fighting as much as the next guy but facing an army of demons sounds fun and all but I'd rather have an army with me when the dick comes for me." Alexander continued looking at his family. "Plus with the shit my family left for me on Azeroth, i'm going to kick ass as soon as I find out where the fuck they are hiding. With a little stone from outside, little Transfiguration, and a lot of enchantment carvings I should be able to make new ones easily. From the amount out there I could have as many as 10,000 in six months if I start today, plus quality over quantity." Alexander said making everyone in the room jaws drop at what Alexander said.

"You know I'm just going to stop being surprised at what you're capable of because if I don't I'm going to have a heart attack." James scoffed, remembering all the times he was shocked at what Alexander could do.

"Agreed." Lily said in agreement with her husband.

"I stopped when we all brought him to Hogwarts for the first time and after what happened in the dining hall." Sirius said and the aspects looked at Sirius.

"What happened in the dining hall." Ysera asked Sirius.

"Well..." Sirius said and went onto explain.

 **Flashback Hogwarts Dining Hall**

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus had finished with Poppy after seeing if Alexander was fine and to their shock he only needed to take a bath and eat something. Alexander had not let go of Lily the whole time and they had found out Alexander possessed magic and some powerful magic at that. They were walking down the hallway to dinner as Alexander was studying everything. Once the group had entered the dining hall they all sat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey James, who's the kid?" A nearby teen asked James.

"You won't believe it Frank, we found him in the Forbidden Forest completely fine with a robe on and nothing else." James said and everyone in the room who was listening snapped their heads to Alexander who looked at them with bored look as he was still holding onto Lily.

"Oh great, the mudblood dragged in another one." A man scoffed a another table who had long silver hair. He got many angry looks from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs.

"You're a mean and ugly lady." Alexander said childishly to Lucius Malfoy. This caused the marauders to fall over laughing at what Alexander said and Malfoy's face went red a cherry red.

"Watch what you say mudblood!." Malfoy was unable to finish talking due to the fact Alexander had encased his head in a block of ice and he fell to the ground with a loud *thump*. THe whole situation would've been quite comical if Alexander was a full grown wizard and if he held a wand but he was not, nope, he was just a petulant five year old.

"I win!" Alexander cheered happily with a smile, drawing everyone's gaze to Alexander.

"What? She was mean like the giant spiders but they hate fire more than ice." Alexander stated wisely on his cute little kid face making Lily, James, and Sirius, well the whole hall, look at him will a gobsmacked look.

"Should I use fire instead?" Little Alexander asked looking up at Lily.

"NO!" The whole hall screamed.

"AW!" Alexander whined in a sad voice.

 **End flashback**

"... and that's what happened. After that Dumbledore arrived and freed Malfoy so not much more to say." Sirius finished as Alexander promptly calmly went to a window and punched it out. He picked up Alexstrasza in both of his arms having her gain a blush on her face.

"We're shadow traveling down, we'll meet you at the bottom." Alexander said and they were suddenly swallowed up by the shadows and said large shadow went flying out of the window.

 **Down at the bottom of Wyrmrest Temple with Alexander and Alexstrasza**

Alexander and Alexstrasza had reappeared at the bottom of the temple. Alexstrasza was still and Alexander still had her in his arms and she quickly looked at him with a angry look.

"Don't EVER do that again, or else." Alexstrasza hissed at Alexander who rapidly nodded in fear. He then place her gently on the ground and took out the golem box and enlarged it before opening it. Alexstrasza looked inside to see what he had and she saw rows of Metal dolls.

"Those are dolls." Alexstrasza deadpanned to Alexander which resulted in him facefalting.

"I shrunk them, just watch, and please don't call them dolls." Alexander said sighing as he waved his hand over the golems which then flyed out of the enlarged box. All 200 golems, or dolls as Alexstrasza had so eloquently put it, were soon out in front of them in orderly rows. The rest of the group from upstairs finally arrived to see what Alexander was going to do.

"Okay, whatever happens do not attack them. They are the only ones I have for now." Alexander warned in a bored tone and put his palm in front of him releasing a blue light that flashed forward to the golems who glowed and started to grow. The Aspects were all honestly in awe of the Golems who all came in different shapes and sizes. Each individual golem was armed and armored in a specific way as well.

"The Golems are highly resistant to magic and physical attacks but they are not indestructible. They can be destroyed just like anything else, just not as easily." Alexander explained and Nozdormu walked up to the golems to get a closer look at them.

"You said before that you put them in combat classes and that you would explain why." Nozdormu reminded Alexander who understood. Alexander then had one of each class come forward in front of them.

"The Soldier Golem are the front line fighters. They are the weakest out of all the ones I have so far. They are armed with ether dual swords or just a the simple sword and shield combo. Their true strength is in numbers as they are more effective as a unit than alone. Soldier Golems are also imbued with lightning magic." Alexander began to explain more in depth as he sent the Soldier Golem back into line.

"Next is the Warrior Golem, it is imbued with fire magic. They are stronger than the soldiers and can take more damage as well as being harder hitters. They are much slower but make up for it with their strength when they engage their enemies in combat." Alexander went on as the Warrior Golem was ordered back in line.

"Next we have the Archer Golem. They are the ranged units of my armada. They are imbued with ice magic that is capable of slowing down or freezing anything they hit but they are not made for close combat. However the Archer Golem is deadly at ranged combat; they might just be as deadly as the killing curse itself." Alexander commented as he dismissed the Golem.

"After the archers comes the Captain Golems, these guys are a hybrid between all the other classes. Unlike the others who have limited intelligence, the captain's are responsible for directing the other Golems meaning they must be able to make decisions on their own. They are imbued with with fire, ice, and wind magic along with being armed with swords, axes, bows, hammers, and a few other weapons." Alexander continued as the captain walked away.

"Finally we have the Juggernaut Golem or Siege breaker class. You can see their design is different as they are imbued with both earth and fire magic allowing them to be able to hurl balls of magma, earth and fire at its enemies. Even without these augments they are still extremely dangerous at close range. Trust me, a dragon would be hard pressed to beat a Juggernaut. I made the first one to tear down wards but I kept experimenting and got them how they are now, it took a while but it worked out just fine. When I add both earth runes and titan runes they'll all pack an even bigger punch." Alexander finished and unknownst to him he had drawn a crowd, which mostly consisted of guards but a few were ambassadors from the Alliance and Horde that were going to report this back to their respective leaders.

"Any questions?" Alexander asked a little dryly after taking notice of the crowd that had gathered around him and soon everyone that was there started to ask questions. It was officially going to be along day.

 **End chapter 4**

 **Ok hope you all like it and if you all have any ideas for any new golems I'd gladly hear them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **Betaed and Redone with ThePhoenixxFlame, give him applause. :)**

 **Its not fully betaed yet you can tell**

 **Warning Lemon in chapter**

 **frankieu: I agree with that Uldum would be the perfect titan area he reclaims.**

"Talking normal" ****

 **[Thoughts]**

 **Demons gods and Titans**

 **Third person POV Wyrmrest Temple three weeks later**

It has been three weeks since the earth group had arrived on Azeroth along with Alexanders true parentage being discovered and a soul bond of all things being cultivated. After Alexander was able to be away from Alexstrasza and not feel intense pain, he began to teach his mother titan runes. The process has been rather difficult for Lily, and still is, but she is still learning nonetheless.

Alexander, with the help of Lily, James, and Sirius, added war and fortress wards to Wyrmrest Temple and in Alexander's own words, "I feel sorry for the poor bastards attacking this place." Alexstrasza and the other aspects were given a full explanation of the wards while Alexander was doing his best to remember what his uncles Norgannon, Khaz'goroth, and Golganneth had taught him so long ago. It was not easy to try and remember certain things, however more on what his father Aman'Thul had taught him began to come back to him. Turns out he is still having trouble remembering some (a lot) of the shit that was crucial to his plans.

A sudden revelation had resulting in him going into a small depression when he realised his family was dead and that they couldn't even move on because their souls were being tortured. That sadnies quickly turned into anger and he went for a walk without telling anyone. Alexander walked for hours, as time seemed to pass aimlessly around him until he was attacked by a group of Warsong orcs who wanted revenge for Hellscream's death. Unfortunately for them Alexander was in a foul mood and showed no mercy. As a matter of fact he tore them apart with his bare hands.

After that he slept outside, gazing up at the stars and the next day he returned to Wyrmrest where he was greeted by a very angry Alexstrasza who immediately slapped him with a fire enhanced hit upon his return. The slap itself didn't hurt but the fact she did so confused him as he wondered why she was so pissed; in fact Lily did the same and slapped him as well. James and Sirius avoid the whole fiasco altogether but the two did tell him why they were mad.

Lily was mad because he didn't tell anyone where he was going and stayed out all day. Harry also decided to be mad or rather he just copied his mother. Alexstrasza had been angry for the same reason and a few other ones. Alexander found out that she was worried he went running off to do something foolish like fight Deathwing or The Legion but when he told his family why he left he finally broke down and cried openly in front of them all. Now that he had pretty much remembered everything about them, including the bad memories, with that came the sorrow and rage. To say Alexander's family was shocked to see him cry was an understatement as they had never seen him cry at all. Alexstrasza promptly wrapped Alexander in a hug trying to comfort him and that seemed to work. He no longer committed anymore disappearing acts and that had nothing to do with Lily threatening to hex him so hard he'd become sterile, nope, really.

A few days later Alexander found out what the Horde had done to the red dragon flight, and more importantly, Alexstrasza. Unfortunately for the Horde Ambassador, Golluck Rockfist, Alexander was nearby when Alexander had heard this new batch of information, who, in a blind rage, attacked him and his guards which resulted in Golluck nearly losing his life as he and his guards were held guilty for, well, everything. and he nearly marched on Orgrimmar to burn it down. It took everyone to calm him down but all they seemed to do was piss him off even more.

His power began to shake Wyrmrest temple down to its foundations. In fact he had unconsciously created a lightning storm that was causing massive damage to Orgrimmar and immediately racked up a kill count to at least 200 people. Alexstrasza pleaded with him to calm down but he only did after realizing the chaos and death he had caused. He stormed out of the temple and went to work on his golem as everyone gave him a wide berth.

A few days later word arrived from Orgrimmar what happened and everyone knew it was Alexander that did it. When he found out he told Golluck to tell Thrall that if the Horde remotely pisses him off in any way, he will make Sargeras look like a saint compared to what he'll do to them. The seer's anger was enough to make everyone in proximity start to sweat. To make a clear point to Rockfist he snapped one of his guards neck like the orc was a doll and carelessly flung the body off the side of the tower. Alexander was a lot of things but merciful to rapists was not one of them. Even though he knew the Horde ambassador and his guards never committed the act he wanted them to see how easily he could kill them and how little he cared for their lives now.

After that Alexander sent his golems to remove a few unwanted orcs from areas on Azeroth which were mainly near Wyrmrest. Thrall was by no means took a submissive role and later sent a letter that as long as he was in command they never would and he also said he would fight Alexander if need be. Alexander sent him back a letter agreeing to his statement but also a threat saying he would wipe out their race as a whole from the universe if one person even tried anything against his family. After that Alexander calmed down enough to relax with his family. He took Harry flying way too high and way too fast but Harry had a wonderful time, though Lily was not of the same mind set. It turns out the blessing from Eonar had imbued Lily, James, and Sirius with life and magic. Using these boosted powers Lily had hexed Alexander for being so careless with her baby, Harry.

Alexander, with the help of a few members of the red dragon flight, excavated enough space for Alexander to build his version of a forge or as he called it the Golem forge. The device was built fairly quickly and was both huge on the outside and inside when they found Alexander he was passed out cold on the floor from it. He also found a iron ore vein a few miles away from the temple and had his Golems start mining it. Alexander's and Alexstrasza's relationship had stayed the same in some regards like him still sleeping in Alexstrasza room but they had started to kiss and make out with the occasional grope thrown in. Alexstrasza would rub herself against him, normal things couples do. In fact it started after Alexander said he would just start sleeping in his forge only for Alexstrasza to tell him he would sleep in her room with her from now on. The way she talked to him about it left no room for argument and that night she kissed him and claimed she was willing to see how this would work out. Alexander could only nodded numbly but when he said he can sleep in the forge he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She just growled and told him to lay down and go to sleep.

After all that he had spent most of his time between the forge and his family. He had made 350 more golems, 200 being solder class, the other half being 150 Archer Golems. He also managed to work out a deal with a few traders who need protection on the roads. He was able to give each of the five traders ten golems or four soldiers, three warriors, two archers, and one captain. Alexander used Legilimency on them to see if he could trust them and he found out the traders - the two humans, a dwarf, a night elf, and an orc - had all been trying to start a business that trades goods at fair and honest prices with no discrimination on what faction you were or race. In short they were all dreamers but he still liked them. Their names were the following, the two humans were named Sam and Finn, the dwarf Marvin, the night elf who called himself Silver, and then the orc Glenn who turned out to be a half breed whose father was a human and his mother an orc. They were former adventurers but after they realized that it was not the life they wanted they decided to become traders. Alexander even gave them a large amount of silver and gold that he used magic to make along with a lot of iron to trade and a few weapons he made. The group left for Orgrimmar much to Alexander's dismay since after what they did to his wife and the flight he had a right to be pissed off at them.

A few days later the trade group came back. They had made 15,000 gold and Marvin said that they upped the price of the iron due to a lot of black smith's having to do repairs to the city. The expedition still had a good amount of silver and gold left and as well as a few weapons. Alexander gave them the biggest share and took the smaller one. His golems had proven themselves in rappelling a small group of scourge. Glenn had asked for a ton of iron ore so they could sell it at Orgrimmar and from there they could get better wagons and go longer distances. Silver had said if he could get to Darnassus he could buy grain from his brother and human sister-in-law who had family that owned a few farms in the human's lands so long as they gave them a fair price for the grain. Silver went on to explain that in Orgrimmar they are almost always in need of food and that their allies supply them with a lot of their produce.

Marvin commented that the human lands value silver and gold more and would pay a great amount for them. Sam and Finn could go to the Exodar where Sam's wife had a sister that was a good enchanter and was looking for a job since enchanted weapons and armor are worth a lot. Alexander was listening to everything and went over what was said but he was an investor and he could supply the ore, weapons, and armor but for now he'd just supply the ore. After a few drinks the new agreement Silver called "The Fair Trade company" was born and they left a day later.

After the company's conception Alexander made a new golem called a miner golem and it was made to, well, to mine. He also worked on the portal to earth which will take roughly six months to a year to get right so there would be no complaints when they went between worlds. Alexander was also at this time approached by multiple parties from the Horde and Alliance factions because someone found out that he had something to do with the Titans. However, the fact he is one has not been found out which he is rather happy about. Alexander declared to both sides that in short, "It's not my problem or my job to help one side get ahead of the other." He went on to say that he is not going help with their problems unless it was the Legion or Old Gods. He informed the other factions that artifacts of the Titans are to be brought to him and in exchange Alexander said he'll give them raw materials.

Then an ambassador, a female one to be more specific, tried to seduce him. Alexstrasza was in the room as well and dragons can be rather territorial as they mark their territory and Alexander was her territory so she sat on his lap and kissed him rather forcibly in front of everyone present. Everyone's jaws hit the floor with the end result being Alexander having a shit grin on his face as she sat there and looked at the ambassador and growled, her eyes glowing making the ambassador step back and leave immediately. That day ended with Alexstrasza proving that she may look like a mere mortal but she is still a dragon on the inside and dragons don't like it when anyone tries to steal what is theirs and Alexander is hers.

After that Alexander and Alexstrasza spent even more time together. Alexander began to teach her Legilimency and Occlumency and even Ysera joined in but Nozdormu left to return to his home. Ysera had taken to Legilimency and Occlumency like she was practicing for years and Alexstrasza was performing well too. James and Sirius were talked into - more like forced under threat of castration - to undergo physical training and to learn how to fight with a sword. Alexander was quite the sadistic trainer and those poor fools never had stood a chance. Harry found it quite funny, as did Lilly. Alexander, after all of this, managed to make about 400 more golems, 200 being warriors class, 100 soldiers class, 50 captain class, and 50 Juggernaut class and it took him one week and four days to make them. Alexander had been relaxing for a few days after all the work he had done but being a Potter and a titan at that he was about to get an unwanted intrusion, fuck both sides of his family's luck.

 **With Alexander Training James and Sirius**

 ***Smack***

"OW, YOU SICK BASTARD YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS!"

 ***WACK***

" BLOODY HELL WHAT DID MY MOTHER TEACH YOU THIS IS NOT TRAINING THIS IS TORTURE ".

those were the sound of James and Sirius as Alexander beat them with a wooden sword and to add insult to injury he was sitting down on a rock not moving at all and only wearing a short sleeve shirt and pants with who is Harry watching the whole thing with innocent eyes.

" That enough for today father and uncle Sirius besides we've been training like this for a week straight now you can have a few days off". Alexander walked off leaving James and Sirius who fell flat on the backs at what was said.

" Well their happy when you get old enough I'm going to train you like grandmother trained me". Alexander said to Harry who even for a baby went wide eyed at what his brother said and Alexander saw that.

" I won't be that bad **[ At first ]** Alexander add mentally with a evil laugh.

Alexander went to where his mother was which was in a part of his forge going over titan runes that he remembered and the langgage was still hard for her it made him laugh but he did that far away from her and the fact she taught Alexstrasza a few hexes which she mastered way to fast and made Alexander more terrorfied because it seems all redheads have tempers and Alexstrasza he has yet to see fully but he finds it kind of hot in a terrifying way. He then came to the room were his mother was and she was talking with his wife and Ysera.

" Their was also the time Malfoy had hit him with a Stupefy". Alexander's mother said and then explained to Alexstrasza and Ysera.

 **Flashback Hogwarts Courtyard**

" Alexander I'll be right back just wait right here". Lily said and had left to get a book from a class leaving Alexander with her friend Alice.

" How in the bloody hell did she leave the book". Alice said annoyed by what has happened.

" Mama forgot a book you have forgotten your wand before yours was more worst". Alexander said to Alice who grind her teeth at what Alexander said.

" You are just too smart for your own good Alexander". Alice said crossing her arms. Alexander was sitting on a rock in the middle of the Courtyard reading a book that should have been to advance for him but Alexander devours knowledge like a black hole. Alexander was about to say something but a red light hit him in the head causing him to stop and drop the book and stay still, of course this made Alice and a few other students screamed at what had happened till one point to Malfoy who was smirking, till Alexander snapped his head to him and form Lucius Malfoy's point of view he saw Alexander's eyes turn blue and walked to a rock the one he was not sitting on it was a mid sized rock that was in the courtyard and put both hands on it and started to pull up.

" What are you doing mudblood what are you going to do throw it at me as if you can lift it go cry to your mudblood whore of mother". Lucas said and the whole area felt like a deadzone Alexander had then stopped and slowly looked at him, and everyone looked at Alexander in shock because his eyes had turned blue completely and were now glowing looking at Malfoy how gulped at the fact he was afraid of a child for some reason.

" I'm going to hurt you now!" Alexander shouted and with one hand pulled up the rock but it was like a bolder the students had voiced their opinions at this well those whose jaws were not on the ground

" HOLY SHIT "

" GOD DAM"

" EEP "

" FUCK THAT "

" NO WAY I'M GETTING ON THAT KIDS BAD SIDE"

" FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT"

" MALFOY! RUN BITCH RUN!" **( AN if you know where this is form leave a review )**

" DIE!". Alexander shouted and throw the bolder at him Malfoy knew this would be a good time to panic and the boulder was getting closer by the second in fact he had wet and shit himself he was going to die so he closed his eyes only for.

" MOVE YA BLOODY GIT". Only for James potter to save his life what he may hate him and not feel anything if he died but Alexandr will be in a lot of trouble that's the only reason why.

" _ **BOOM" "SMASH" "CRACK" " SHATTER"**_

The wall were the bolder went was gone and the classroom destroyed the whole room was gone. Alexander went back to normal.

" Next time mean lady I'm going to punch you into the moon !" Alexander shouted them his eyes dilated and passed out.

 **End flashback**

" That really covers it by the time I got their I wonder what happened only to find out what happened I was not pleased". Lily said to the two aspects.

" He's alive correct the man who hit Alexander with that spell correct". Alexstrasza asked Lily who nodded Alexstrasza was thinking of showing him what happened when you cross a dragon.

" I think sister you have scored big time if Alexander had that strength back then imagen his stamina back then but think how much he has now". Ysera said with a blush on her face to her sister was faring no better whos face lite up like a sun Lily's face morphed into a sour look it was her son she didn't want to hear this. Ysera then when to her sister ear.

" I snuck into your dreams sister naughty dreams you been having sister and with your husband should I tell him maybe I should". Ysera said with a sinister grin but Alexstrasza now had a face so red it could mostly out shine the sun and snap her head to her sister with a very angry face.

" I told you to stop doing that a hundred years ago why did you start doing it again!" Alexstrasza hiss at her sister who still a grin on her face at her sister flustered face at what she had dreamed and what she was doing and who she was doing it with.

" Ysera don't do that ever again or else it was not funny the first time it not funny now". Alexstrasza repeated to her sister then looked at he the door and saw Alexander and Harry.

" I heard… everything". Alexander said looking at a very embarrassed Alexstrasza and a laughing Ysera. " Glad you didn't see what I was dreaming with her". Alexander said then realized what he was thinking out loud and was now clearly cursing himself and then fast then he thought possible his mother a unseen speeds took Harry and left the room.

" Dam didn't know mother could move that fast". Alexander said impressed at how fast she moved." Oh and Ysera shut up and yes I had dreams involving me and Alexstrasza and it's none of your business and please go so I can talk to Alexstrasza in private and how in the hell di you even get into my dreams in the first place." Alexander said making Ysera pout and go to the door but stopped and looked back.

" I want details sister and I think you'll enjoy it bye and Alexander don't make her bedridden ". Ysera said in a sing song tone and shut the door only for Alexstrasza to throw a book with a red face only for it to hit the door. Alexander just went wide eyed at that.

" She does that to get a rise out of you the more you show it annoys you the more she will do it". Alexander said trying to change the subject on what Ysera said.

" I know she always has been like that". Alexstrasza said with a annoyed expression." But should you be training your father and uncle or making more of your Golems". Alexstrasza asked Alexander who shook his head.

" No I need to rest I been pushing myself to much the amount of golems I made was more than I should have made but I was pissed off and that was a good motivator but after I calmed down, Thrall lucky I respect him or I would have been destroying their whole city then wherever they went to rebuild then I would have kicked them off the planet." Alexander said making her look at him worried.

" Please don't think or say things like that you sound less like you and more like a monster". Alexstrasza said making Alexander look away from her.

" I know but when I was back on earth I was a monster I had to be all of the things they called me The Black Death, the demonic wolf, one man army, and even Monster of the Potters but those are just some there are more I saw men killed and their body's mutilated mother's beaten and raped in front of their family and sometimes children so I killed them the death eaters the first time I killed someone he was using a fire whip on his own daughter for trying to marry a normal person a non magical so I stopped him I had a few friends take her to a healer, I took my time with him I broke him I made him beg for death I dragged him to the center of diagon alley and I hit him with a crucio spell so powerful he exploit and I called them out saying that I would take on Voldemort and as death eaters as he could gather. Many death eaters showed up that night and Voldemort I tore them apart it was the first time I used my armor the funny thing was they came their for a fight but for them it was a slaughter that night 100 Death eaters died and what also lead me to be demonized ". Alexander said to Alexstrasza.

 **Flashback Diagon Alley**

Alexander was standing in the middle of Diagon alley fully armored and he was covered in blood he just killed 30 death eaters and the rest were afraid of him Avada Kedavra or killing curses where dodged , blocked or hit back at them. They came here to kill a human NOT a DEMON. Alexander just stood there looking at them and a death eater that was trying to crawl away from only for Alexander to without looking stab him through the back and deep into the earth Alexander pulled his sword up and with the body still in it and he now had his sword above his head and he looked the death eater in the eye and said death eater throw up a glob of blood right on his face blood flow down his head and all over his body, the moonlight illuminated it make it more terrifying. Alexander then looked back at the death eaters and discarded the dead eater like a rag doll.

" I told you all honesty I would come for I would **HUNT** you **DOWN** and make you **SUFFER** but you all coming to me made my life a lot more easier and where is Voldemort to much of a coward !" Alexander shouted and before they could react Alexander throw a lightning bolt that turned 10 death eaters to ash. The death eaters attacked Alexander with everything they had only for Alexander to so flow throw the attacks and the massacre started. Alexander attacks were like a dance of death, every hit was a kill heads arms legs torsos went flying in all directions. Alexander didn't know how long it was he killed close to 68 and then a pop was heard. Alexander look at where it came from and saw the man no not a man a monster he look more akin to a beast then a man he stopped and looked at Alexander.

" Alexander potter you have caused me so much trouble over the last few weeks many of us pure bloods want you dead I intend to kill you and display you corpse as a warning to all blood traitors and mudblood's !" Voldemort said in a sinister tone Alexander just stood there looking right at him.

" No you are the one that is going to die today you and your whole group to hell with redeeming your kind no I'm just going to put you down like a rabid dog". Alexander said and charged at Voldemort who fired off countless spells only for Alexander to dive into the shadows.

" Where did he go don't just stand there go and find him". Voldemort ordered his followers and they went looking and soon only screams for mercy and terror were heard from the night. Body's were broken head removed from their shoulders or cut in half. Voldemort felt something that he had not felt in a long time fear as he saw Alexander's even more bloody form he had just lost all the followers he firus that some mudblood has interfered with his planes, in his rage he brought up his wand and shot at Alexander with a killing curse he watched as it was getting closer and closer only for Alexander hit it back at him him. Voldemort rolled out of the way only four Alexander to stomp in his arm with a sound CRACK.

" AHHHHH". Voldemort screamed as his arm was rendered useless. Alexander seeing this grabbed the arm pull him up to his level.

" You were supposed to be some kind of dark lord that would make the world return to the dark ages but look at you now your nothing but a fool". Alexander said the put more pressure on the broken arm making Voldemort scream in pain. Alexander then ripped the arm off and Voldemort screamed in agony.

" I'm going to beat you to death with this". Alexander said in a sinister tone and with a even worse sinister grin and he started to beat him to death or was.

 **POP**

"Stupefy". A old sage like voice said and Alexander was pushed away from Voldemort and he felt his anti port keys and apparition shit down and then Voldemort was gone in a flash.

" WHAT THE FUCK DUMBLEDORE I HAD HIM YOU PRICK". Alexander shouted at him.

" We need the child of the prophecy to kill Voldemort". Dumbledore said in he sage tone.

" No you need to I was going to kill him you fuck the war would have been over ever hear of self fulfilling prophecy FUCK YOU". Alexander said and was walking away so that he would not kill the old fool

" No my boy you are going to Azkaban for this GASP". Dumbledore said and was then on his knees do to the fact Alexander just put his fist in his stomach.

" No I won't and if you get in my way again I'll kill you". Alexander said and left the so called leader of the light on the ground only with the dead as company.

 **Flashback end**

" After that I left and told everyone I knew I could trust what happened and after that people who I thought were my friends called for my arrest and that's it ". Alexander said to Alexstrasza.

" You sound like more of a guardian then a monster Alexander". Alexstrasza said and put both of her hands on his face and kissed him. Alexander was surprised at what she did and she was being rather passionate too about it. Alexstrasza pushed Alexander in a chair and sat in his lap taking him in a deep kiss and shoving her tongue down his throat. Alexander was to busy enjoying to to notice his hands moved to her ass give it a squeeze make Alexstrasza moan in pleasure. They then separated for air.

" I'm going out on a limb here and say there's more going to happen today and I think I know what we are going to be doing". Alexander said in a husky tone and moved closer to her neck and started to kiss her neck and moved his hands to her cheats and sqweez making her moan louder at what Alexander was doing. She was thinking that he has to have great instincts of is really a quick study either way he is HERS. She then felt her top fall off and Alexander was now looking at her.

" Are really going to well you known do this I mean I don't want to push you or hurt you". Alexander said with a blush making Alexstrasza blush.

" I do want this Alexander I'm wouldn't be here if I didn't or even allow you to see me like this". Alexstrasza said with affection.

" We should go back to the room then to do this then". Alexander said picking her up and shadow traveled to there room

 **Lemon start**

Alexander and Alexstrasza both arrived in the room and quickly removed the rest of their clothing.

" I know what we're doing but umm I have never done it before and I don't want to hurt you so just tell me what you want". Alexander said a little bit embarrassed he know a lot of things but sex a uncharted ground for him Alexstrasza had a smile at and that what she loved about him he was honest and no male would ever admit what he just said. She then looked down and saw she was going to mostly not going to be able to walk tomorrow do to the fact Alexander looks to be a 10 and 3. Alexstrasza grabbed his hand and moved him to the bed and pushed him down. She then moved her hand down to his erected dick slowly moved her hand up and down. Alexander had taken a deep breath at what she was doing and form the look on her face made him feel like he was going dinner. Alexanders had moved to his hand to her pussy and slowly rubbed it making her moan out as Alexander clearly had the magic touch. Alexander then kissed her with passion and was clearly trying to be the dominant was not going to let him challenge her for dominants nope titan or not she is in control so she took her hand away from Alexander and pushed him flat on his back and started to grind on him. Making Alexander moan in pleasure do to Alexstrasza hot pussy juices felt to damn good.

" I … I guess that me try to take the lead backfired on me huh". Alexander said making Alexstrasza move faster and letting out her own moans of pleasure." But two can play at that game my dragon goddess you gave me pleasure now I should give you some like you been given me". Alexander said to her in a tone that made Alexstrasza have a shiver then she was flipped over on her back then saw Alexander between her legs and then felt a burst of pleasure that made her reach down and grab his head.

" Ohhhh by the titans are you sure you never did this before because this feels Soooo goood". Alexstrasza said making Alexander smerk and go back to doing what he was doing he licked her outside and move inside of her he knew she was enjoying it because of the scream she just let out. He keep doing the same thing for a few minutes and he saw her tents up and.

" I'M CUMING". Alexstrasza screamed and the dam bursts. Alexander sat up and looked at Alexstrasza how had a red face and was taking deep breaths and was now looking at Alexander who was now over her look her right in the eyes.

" So does my dragon goddess like what happened does she want more". Alexander said in a teasing tone making Alexstrasza growl and her eyes glowed bright with what could have been lust anger or both, Alexander then realized that he may have gone to far.

" Alexander you are going to make sure that I will not leave this room unsatisfied or without a limp understand". She said with a hiss and Alexander only chuckled and kissed her and lined himself up with her and moved into her slowly till he was as far as he could go. He winced as Alexstrasza dug her nails in to his back.

" Alexstrasza are you ok I'm not hurting you am I ". Alexander ask her in concern for her.

" No I'm fine it's I just I need time to a just to your size is all and stop worrying I love it that you don't want to hurt me but it is getting a bit annoying if it hurts I'll tell you and you can move now". Alexstrasza said and gave him a quick peck on the lips and Alexander started to move at a slow pace and then picked up his speed make them both moan louder. Alexstrasza had wrap her arms around Alexander's neck and kissed him in a rather heated kiss that only made Alexander move faster over the next three hours they went into several positions and they both had climaxed two times in that time.

" Oh shit Alexstrasza i'm getting close again".Alexander said as he thrust up into the aspect of life who was on top of him hoping up and down on his tool.

" I am to oh I'm so close to Alexander you're so good please go faster!" Alexstrasza screamed and moved fast and Alexander followed suit after 20 minutes they both release.

 **End lemon not my best hope you people like it the next one wont be for a while it may be applied but ya**

" That huff was really good Alexander". Alexstrasza said laying on Alexanders chest.

" Huff well I aim to please hope you enjoyed it as much as I did". Alexander said holding his wife who he was still in side of.

" Yes you did and I loved every moment of it and I think I won't be walking for a bit". Alexstrasza informed her husband who blushed.

" Oh shit I just realized I didn't put any silencing wards up". Alexander said wide eyed hoping to whatever being gave him a break he didn't want the whole world to know what he and she did.

" So we're husband and wife why should you care about it ". Alexstrasza said with her head on her husband's chest.

" Umm I don't want to scar my little brother or my mother and father for life". Alexander said making Alexstrasza understand that.

" Well let's sleep I'm actually tired and really don't want to move". Alexander said pulling the covers over them with Alexstrasza still on top of him who kissed him. They both soon felt sleep take them.

" ALEXANDER YOU STILL GOING AT IT". The voice of Sirius came from the other side of the door make the two growl in response.

" Sirius this had better be really important or you going flying without a broom or any form of magic". Alexander said in a very dangerous tone.

" Ya there's a Draenei paladin here and she said she was a message for you she said it concerns the burning legion". Sirius said and so much for sleep.

" I don't want to see anyone till tomorrow and why the hell are so many people trying to get me on their side I'm neutral unless it's burning legion or the old gods ….. fucking hell ok tell the I'll be down soon". Alexander said with a annoyed expression and Alexstrasza was the same.

" Of all the damn times why now like really!". Alexander shouted at the end as Alexstrasza got off of him and got dressed.

" I agree but with you killing Hellscream and your Golems you have power and weather it's the forces of good or evil they will always try to get the upper hand over each other and your not the most stubble person Alexander you tend to leave a mess behind". Alexstrasza said to her husband and Alexander had a storm cloud over his head and shulk in a corner saying why us his wife being mean to him. Alexstrasza had a sweat drop on her head looking at him.

" I guess I have to go now well the let's go and see what I have to do because I have a feeling I'm going right into the fire". Alexander said and he's armor formed from the shadows and he pulled his sword out and put it on his back.

" Alexander my top we left it at the forge". Alexstrasza said and Alexander made a small shadow portal and gave her her top and she put it on.

" I regret nothing at all". Alexander said and picked her up and shadow traveled to the chamber of the aspects.

 **End chapter 5**

 **Well I hope you like the long chapter I worked my but off making this damned thing and Phoenix did too and the lemon I got 15 PM asking me to make it and I will make more only when I feel like it. But I'm going to make this clear so people stop asking me this Alexander is** _ **NOT**_ **going to join the horde or alliance he is going to be neutral and make his own faction, but he will have a problem with the horde do to what they did to Alexstrasza and Alexander is going to be very brutal when he fights and kills deathwing like doom brutal and the same with the Legion. Alexander is going to be actively look for Titan relics he won't find any for a bit. I also plan for Alexander to meet Stargues in a way soon not in like a physical way but that's all I'm saying.**

 **Bman out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

"Talking normally" ****

 **[Thoughts]**

 **Demons gods and Titans**

 **Third person POV Wyrmrest Temple**

Alexander was well aware that many or most likely all factions of Azeroth would show up and have him deal with the burning legion, kiss his ass or legion assassins would show up and try to kill him. His uncle from how little he knew him was stronger than him and he knows it but Alexander is a titan as well and unlike his fallen uncle he has something worth fighting for and that will give him all the strength, after all, that's stronger than a man fighting for his home.

The Draenei paladin that was here to see him was probably sent to tell him of a small group of Legion and Naaru most likely are going to know what he is, that itself is not a problem they can keep secrets, thankfully so far Alexander has been able to keep it a secret but if it gets out there will be a lot of problems.

Alexander and Alexstrasza arrived were Alexander was to meet the Paladin and when they arrived they saw his family and the Draenei paladin standing in the tower. She was was in golden armor and a hammer that had a purple crystal on it for the hammer part, she was quilt beautiful in any standard. Alexander looked at her and used his magic to make a table and chairs. He sat in one and put Alexstrasza on his lap when he sat down everyone followed suit after that.

" Ok so tell me what the legion doing now or are you just fishing for the Naaru". Alexander said and his magic flashed making her swallow at his show of power and she began to tell the assembled group.

 **POV switch earth with Fleamont Potter**

While the problems with Alexander on Azeroth were happening, the problems on earth were taking off as well. Dumbledore demanding to know were Alexander was and they should hand him over for the greater good. Fleamont Potter was having enough because he fought in the war he saw his friends died because of it so when Voldemort began his rise to power he contacted as many of his friends to warn them about him and the death eaters thought they would make easy prey, but they soon found out they may have been younger and had more numbers but they had experience in much worse conditions. They managed to destroy any death eaters that showed up but age was a two-way streak and it proved fatal when they were weak they were attack and killed and rather than be thrown into the vail they were thrown into Azkaban only for them to escape later.

"Dumbledore James, Lily, Harry, and Alexander whereabouts are not your concern so please leave you are making a seen". Fleamont asked him and they were in Digoin ally.

" Alexander has gone dark he's used some kind of dark magic on himself he has the power he wanted but should never have gained the thinks he can do are evil he must be stopped ". Dumb as a doorbell pleaded to try to get him to see reason.

" It's the same thing with you dark this dark that light must do this or for the greater good I killed Nazi's in the war both mundane and magical, The Potter's have always been a light family and dear god I'm proud of that but at times we all must do things we do not wish to do ever and sometimes that means killing. Since you started to preach about redeeming death eaters but some of them are beyond that you fool"! Fleamont said as he tore into Dumbledore raising valid points.

" Fleamont you must understand what I do is for us all if Alexanders turns Harry dar". Dumbledore tried to say only for him to be cut off by a furious Fleamont.

" TURN HARRY DARK ALEXANDER WANT'S TO MAKE SURE HARRY NEVER HAS TO TAKE ANYONE'S LIFE THAT'S WHY HE FIGHT'S SO HARRY NEVER HAS TO". Fleamont yelled after losing his temper when he took deep breaths." If anything he's gray a deep shade of gray but still gray and moreover why should I listen to anything you say your own wife left you your children despise you, So let me make this clear if me or my wife died before they come back the goblins are in control of our entire estate and Frank and Alice have our vote should the need arise you have split the light faction into two sides and the gray families are neutral and the dark families are the lowest they ever have been no thanks to you". Fleamont said and walked away but Dumbledore was not done.

" He killed 100 death eaters and permanently crippled more do you not see Alexander is going to become worse than Voldemort and Gellert I barely was able to defeat him and survive". Dumbledore said and Fleamont looked at him like he was insane the only people that can beat Alexander is Lily and his wife do to Alexander is afraid of them not that he can blame him the tempers they have.

" You can't beat Alexander Dumbledore and you know it and this will be that last thing I say to you stay out of my family's affairs". Fleamont said to him and started to walk away.

" Alexstrasza Queen of Life, Queen of the Dragons, The Life-Binder, She Who Is Life, The Red and now Potter and Titan wife of Alexander William Potter Titan you forget old friend that the books at Hogwarts updated as well". Dumbledore said and Fleamont stopped and everyone around them heard this it was just like Dumbledore planned he walked right into. Fleamont forgot that the Hogwarts books update with marriages so when children are born they are able to send out the letters.

" Dumbledore I am going to say this once don't even think about or so help me I will not rest till I personally throw you into the vail". Fleamont said his hand already on his wand Remus and Euphemia remained quite watching but had their hands on their wands.

" Now now Fleamont all I wish is for you is to relay this message to Alexander congratulations and I hope he sees the light and soon before anything happens to him or any children he has". Dumbledore said left and Fleamont left for home to inform his family know that Dumbledore knows that Alexander is married and the underline threat Dumbledore gave.

 **POV switch third person Alexander Azeroth**

Yrel had informed them that the legion had sent assassins in the direction of Wyrmrest Temple and the only reason they found out was to do to them stumbled on one of the assassin's and capture it and integrated would not stop till they got what they wanted. This made Alexander and James slam their heads on table cursing the potter luck but in Alexander's case Titan luck which was mostly amplified but each other.

" Thank you for this Yrel information about what the legion is doing but are you sure that this information is correct". Alexander said making her look at him.

" Yes, there are three more assassins each is highly skilled we believe may try an attempt on you or your mother and father or little brother". Yrel said and Alexander flashed blue for a second and then stopped.

" Well, they can't get in here do to the wards me and my family have applied and they will be put in a stasis till they are set free by authorized personnel and with the golems, I have protecting Wyrmrest getting in here will be next to impossible". Alexander said

" Alexander is right the wards we put in place allow the occupants to know when anyone enters that has hostile intent, and with stasis, the ward's that will freeze them the moment they enter". Lily said pointing out that they are safe here.

" I was not doubting your capabilities I was only informing you about the Legion threat". Yrel said trying not to offend

" Is there anything else". Alexander asked her.

" The Naaru only what you to meet them alone I was not told why". She said kinda mad about being left out of the loop

" I can agree to that besides we have a common enemy one who I have a very special hate for". Alexander said flashing blue." We can leave tomorrow then you should find a place to sleep because we're going to see you all at 6:00 in the morning ". Alexander said and he and Alexstrasza disappeared.

" It's not even past 4:00 yet". Yrel said confused by the whole thing then Sirius looked at her.

" He's going to shag her brains out and sure we'll have mini Alexanders with horns around soon". Sirius said and soon received a Hex form, Lily.

" I see ". Yrel said with a small blush and left the room.

 **Timeskip next morning**

Alexander along with Yrel and those that came with her. Alexander had shrunken a hand full of his Golems to take with him. They were going to the Exodar to talk with Prophet Velen and find out more about Legion moments at least they understand that the legion is the real threat. Alexander was currently about to leave he was saying goodbye to his family before he left to the Exodar. He had his Golems start patrolling around Wyrmrest in more detail and heavier patrols to make sure if the assassins were around here and if they got past the dragons the golems would take care of them.

" I guess I'll see you all in a few days after I deal with this". Alexander told his parents who understood his wife did as well everyone understood well almost everyone. Harry had been pitching a fit about his brother leaving he even turning him pink in protest with him saying NO!. Thankfully Alexander managed to calm him down.

"Yrel are you ready to teleport and before I go". Alexander said and kissed his mother and Harry and wife for a lot longer then he should have, and bro huge his father and uncle and they soon were teleported to the Exodar. Leaving the family at Wyrmrest Temple.

" Alexstrasza I'm just going to say it he's a great man and the way he handles Harry will make him a great father and considering you two were going at it that hard". Ysera said to her sister who blushed up a storm.

" It's too soon for that sister so please stop it". Alexstrasza asked her sister who giggled at her and the red face she had did not help or the fact she does eventually want to have a child with him but being teased annoyed her and embrace her.

" Sooner or later it's going to happen". Ysera said in a sing-song voice only to stop when Alexstrasza started to make a fireball in her hand and Ysera soon realized she went too far. " Sorry". Ysera squicked out but Alexstrasza was not going to let her off.

" Sister I love you but run or fly but it won't matter in the end". Alexstrasza said and throw the fireball it won't kill her maybe.

" Umm, you two were using contraceptives right so you don't get pregnant right". Lily asked and Alexstrasza looked at her.

" No way would I do that it's unnatural to even suggest that to me". Alexstrasza said

 **POV switch the third person Alexander Exodar**

When the portal opened Alexander Yrel along with the paladins that came with her excited. Alexander looked at the spaceship turned city he was amazed by it even though it was well mostly destroyed.

" Ok, I'm going to definitely make a spaceship mark my words". Alexander said and they all looked at him." What I made the damn golem forge and a few other things I am so going to make a spaceship and ram it up Sargeras ass or down his throat and have enough explosives to kill the fucker". Alexander said receiving strange looks for everyone. " But I'm going to slowly skin him alive make him eat his own skin then whatever else I can think of". Alexander said nonchalantly making everyone move away from him.

"You're insane". A paladin said to him.

" I Don't give a fuck and been called a lot worst wise ass". Alexander said bluntly making the others think this is one of the Titan's creations an insane and most like bloodthirst person who also had a batshit crazy look in his eye. Yrel then move Alexander to the Seat of the Naaru were the Naaru were at in the Exodar and Prophet Velen would meet them there. Alexander was feeling like this would be a headache but if he could get help from the Naaru that could make the fight against the Legion turn into their favor. Alexander after a while came to a room It had a circular area with purple flux shimmering in the center and it was big and full of power and Prophet Velen was standing there and a Naaru was in the middle of the circle It was a bluish whitish color. They had finally noticed his arrival and Velen ordered all guards to leave the chambers. Alexander walked right up to the Naaru and crossed his arms.

" So what did you want to see me about the only reason I came here is that you know what the real threat is". Alexander said to the Naaru.

" **I am O'ros and I asked Velen to send for you Arun'thul Son of the Aman'Thul and Eonar High queen and King The Titan Pantheon".** O'ros said and Alexander grown he was right they did know who he when he looked at the two Draenei's hand their mouths on the floor at the revelation Alexander had only one response to that.

" With all due respect O'ros please don't tell anyone else about who I am I already have a bullseye on my back as it is". Alexander told O'ros.

" **I don't understand why you wish to hide yourself Sargeras already knows you are on Azeroth hiding who you are is useless".** O'ros said to Alexander who's eye started to twitch.

" I know that damn it's just I don't want everyone on the planet on my ass about it I already feel like when people do find out I'm most likely going to go to war with members of all factions". Alexander said and the Draenei's were angry about how Alexander disrespected O'ros.

" **It will do little sooner then later you will be found out nothing will stop that Arun'thul but that is a matter of another time I wish to extend an offer".** O'ros said and Alexander raised an eyebrow at that.

" Go ahead part of the reason I'm here but let me make this clear I'm NOT going to join any faction got it to much bullshit ". Alexander told the Naaru.

" **I understand the Draenei have been doing all they can to fight the Legion on Azeroth but it's not just them but the old gods as well they have turned many to their cause and will no doubt see you as a great threat".** O'ros said And Alexander just flashed blue at that.

" Their imprisoned well parts of them no way their out". Alexander said denying what he was told

" **No, but they can still influence others".** O'ros said. " **But the Legion Is we need to focus on".** O'ros said and Alexander calmed down but now he had to worry about the old fucking gods.

" Fine but if you hear anything about let me know now then before we got off track you said something about a partnership". Alexander asked.

" **I have spoken with the other Naaru and Prophet Velen and have come to a decision that we need to keep Azeroth from falling into the hands of Sargeras we need a unifying force that can unite all factions someone who is untouched by the other factions and us that force is you".** O'ros said and Alexander was now looking like he was just told his Sargeras was going to become a humanitarian.

" Hold on just a fucking second I'm a Titan ya I'm making a army ya going to commit mass murder and genocide on the legion yes but unite a planet your asking me to basically start a war and make an empire that is not even why I'm fighting have lost your fucking mind I just want to stop my jackass of an uncle and keep my family safe what you just said makes that damn well near impossible ". Alexander said trying to make scents of what O'rous said.

" **I fear that maybe the only way to permanently unite Azeroth the last to invasions we won barely and the loss of life was catastrophic and as you know things went back to the way they were before I wish there was another way but that maybe the only way to be ready for the next Invasion and it coming when I don't know".** O'rous said and Alexander went pale and started to sweat he was not ready to fight the Legion yet no Azeroth was not ready.

" How do you know this don't tell me that and then give me a bullshit answer". Alexander said

" **I only saw a vision of war and death countless lives lost and the fall of the Naaru and this world but if you want a time frame I believe a little more than a decade I'm sorry it was to fast and unreliable".** O'rous said and Alexander was afraid was everything he doing a lost cause was there no hope.

"NO, Fuck that and your damn Vision fuck Sargeras the legion the old gods to hell with them all I will cut through all of them my future lies in my one hands, not anyone else". Alexander told the Naaru.

" **I pray you can because you will be right in the middle of it as well as your brother".** O'rous said and Alexander put his hand on his sword and started to walk slowly to the light fragment.

" Tread very FUCKING lightly or you are going to die here". Alexander said Velen and Yrel were ready to stop him.

" **I fear you brother is also a target as well Velen have Yrel escort Arun'thul around the city while we talk I believe he needs time to process this".** O'rous said and Alexander was the first to get through the door and Yrel followed.

 **Pov Switch holding cells**

After Alexander left the Seat of the Naaru he had asked Yrel to take him where the legion assassin they caught was. When Alexander got to the cell he looked at it and it was kinda a let down it well was not intimidating at all.

" So you're one of the assassins who's after my family how about you tell me what I want to know". Alexander said only for the demon to spit on him Alexander was now pissed off. " All of you wait outside you don't want to see this". Alexander told them and they left." OK, asshole this can be quick or not just tell me what I want to know" **.** Alexander said and the demon was now glaring at him and he was hit into the wall on the other side of the room and was now trying to crawl away only for Alexander to grab him he looked at him and the wolf-shaped helmet with red eyes was looking down at him with intent to kill.

" **I gave you a chance but it appears you want me to hurt you well then time to play hehehe ".** Alexander said and scream the demon did as the titan started to break him slowly and painfully.

 **Meanwhile at Wyrmrest Temple**

" He knows bloody brilliant fantastic let's have a party if you can't tell that was sarcasm". Sirius said sarcastically.

" Leader of the light I swear he's like Voldemort now". James said.

" I honestly think he always was are just now noticing". Lily said.

" My Euphemia almost used his own beard to strangle him if he didn't leave". Fleamont said to his family.

" That matter has been taken care of our lawyers have put a restraining order on him".Ragnuk said.

" He threatened my what! Alexstrasza asked with a cold tone that the only a mother could have her eyes glowing with rage while she and Alexander do not have children YET she would be damn before someone threatened them when they were not even conceived YET!

" Miss. Titan, I can assure you that if Dumbledore even tried that the magical world would be looking at a war in most magical races on earth due to the countless alliances he made with them". Ragnuk said trying to calm down the dragoness who was looking like she was ready to rip a hole to earth and burn dumb as a door to death.

 **[Kill burn kill burn kill].** Alexstrasza thought as she ignored the others.

" We'll do our best to keep the old goat out of our hair until next time everyone". Fleamont potter said as the mirror went off.

" Soooo who get to tell Alexander that Dumbledore just threatened his future children I call not it". Sirius asked

" I will he's my husband". Alexstrasza said.

" Is that before or after he rocks your world". Sirius asked the Queen of the Dragons who looked at him with the same look she gave Ysera.

" Aw, crap um mercy". The lord of the house black asked

" No yo-".

RUMBLE

" What was that"!

" That was the wards"! Lily said.

" Someone is coming close with hostile intent and that rumble was the war wards activating". James said and he looked outside through the window and he saw orcs they were Warsong and dragonmaw.

" Oh, merlins balls". James said

 **POV switch back to Alexander**

" Well, that was completely useless". Alexander said looking over at the mutilated body of the demon. " Didn't know anything HE must be downgrading his assassins waste of damn time". Alexander said. He had looked through the mind of demon and only the leader of the assassins know what to do and where to go so Alexander had no idea where they went. Alexander exited the cell and the guards gave him room not wanting to be on his bad side. He saw Yrel standing their.

" Did you find anything out". Yrel asked.

" No, only the leader of the group did and well when I find him well the old gods will seem like saints when I'm done with him". Alexander said flicking a piece of brain matter off his shoulder making a few observers turn green. " Oh, and if you have a weak stomach do not go in that room". Alexander told everyone then one guard went into the room.

" BY THE LIGHT". The guard said running out the door. " Tt-tt-t the body how can it even bend that way the arms and legs".

" And it's time to leave". Alexander said walking away Yrel looked at him.

" I don't want to know". Yrel said as they walked back to the Seat of the Naaru only for Alexander to stop and his body was covered in runes and his armor was fully on him and he unleashed a wave of pure rage on everyone around him.

" Those da **MN ORCS DARE ATTACK, MY FAMILY, THEY WILL SUFFER FOR THIS"**! Alexander screamed to the heavens and he pulled out a portkey and looked at Yrel." **Dragonmaw and Warsong Orcs are attacking Wyrmrest Thrall better have his grave ready because no one crosses me and lives to tell about it NO ONE"!** Alexander told her and then in a pop, he was gone and head back to Wyrmrest and only one thing was thought what have the orcs unleashed.

 **End chapter 6**

 **Well, I hope you all like this chapter and the next one will be Alexander and his Golems vs the orcs for they have unleashed the beast!**

 **First Omake enjoy**

Harry James Potter's life was not what you call normal at all there were multiple reasons for this one a dark lord wants to kill him ever sents he was born not joking two Dumbledoor keeps proclaiming him a boy that will lead the light to a new golden age he wants to be normal, three his big brother was a Titan a primordial being that could, would and has brought the wrath of a god on a lot of people and was married to a lot of women or as his big sisters so he had a qunice up bring. Don't get him wrong he loves his family whether they're a Titan, elf, Draenei, Undead, dragon he loved his family so a normal life was never going to happen. He wanted to stay on Azeroth but in a few weeks he had to go Hogwarts he wanted to stay and do school here heck big sis Jaina said she would be more than happy to but his mum and dad said he had to and his brother was no help the very moment his mum put her foot down Alex just said ok…. Not that he blames him their mum is scarier than a demon when she's mad. Harry shuttered at that thought.

" Hoot".

" Hay Hedwig". Harry said to the owl

" Hoot". The owl looked at him

" Oh just think about stuff". He said looking up at the sky

" Hoot Hoot".

" Just how my life will never be normal and I'm talking to a bird wow I have problems". Harry said and Hedwig let out sawak at what he said and puffed up." I'm kidding girl but still, I hope my time at school will be normal what do you think". Harry asked his owl who looked at him like he was dumb and shook her head.

" Ya thought so well should head back home before big sis Sylvanas comes looking for me I swear after The Undercity she more protective then mum and Alexander, not my fault I was kidnapped by a demon I was 7 but I am glad big sis Valeera taught me how to pick locks". Harry said as he walked to his home.

 **[ Ok my life may never be normal but I don't think I care that much now if only I could keep Alexandra out of my room at night for a dragon she so stealthy for her own good]** Harry thought as he walked home after all he promised his sisters he would be.

 **End omake 1**

 **Like it loves it hate it?**

 **Read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

"Talking normally"

 **[Thoughts]**

 **Demons gods and Titans**

 **Timeskip under The Great Sea**

Under The Great Sea, water around a red crystal started to shift and bent into a shape it had two eyes both were gold and shined in the darkness it looked downright terrifying. A Hydra swam right at it with its mouth open only for it to explode. From a compressed ball of water from one of its four arms.

" So, father is back and that blast of power some poor fool has angered him hehe good times are coming good time to go back to father hope he remembers us and I'll beat the shit out of Neptulon later Elemental Lord of water my ass ". The figure said as it sonic boomed through the sea.

 **Timeskip A top Blackrock Mountain**

Around a red crystal fire also started to shift and bent into a shape it had two eyes both were made of flames its body was also made of flames its four arms soon were formed as well.

" HAHA, FATHER IS BACK TIME TO BURN SHIT UP". The being said and a Flamewaker came behind him as it was about to hit the being. The Flamewaker was grabbed with its three-fingered hand and it was burned to a crisp." Well, time to go to father I'll kick Ragnaros ass later and take his throne later". It said and like its water counter, part but with fire sonic boomed through the sky leaving a trail of fire behind it.

 **Timeskip The Badlands**

The ground around a red crystal started to shift and bent into a shape it had eye holes but no eyes it was made out of nothing but rocks. It pounded its four arms on the ground.

" Dads back and he's pisssed whoever did that has me for brains, oh well see dad first kick that fat bitch Therazane ass later". The being said and dove into the earth and the earth broke apart as he headed north.

 **Timeskip the skies above Lordaeron**

The Air around a red crystal started to shift and bent into a shape it had eyes that were white its form grows bigger and bigger the wind and air created a storm. Its four arms were soon crossed over one another.

" Hmm, so father has returned hmm that spike was large whatever fool is response-able for this must have fewer brains the rockhead he's in the north I should not waste time then I'll put Al'Akir in his proper place later". It said and flow to the north.

 **Timeskip Northrend Wintergrasp**

Inside the mines of Wintergrasp, the raw metals formed around a red crystal it had red eyes its body was made out of metal it was bright silver and parts of gold was visible its mouth heald razor sharp teeth.

" Father has returned it would seem and I am the closes like always and father seems to have been angered hehe it would seem I will have to punish the transgressors if father wants to". It said and started to walk out of the mine. As it did two orcs with weapons were in front of it weapons raised.

" Move out of the way you deformed hogs or else". It told them and they soon attacked him when the weapons hit it they broke on impact and soon were absorbed into its body. "My turn then piglets". It said and it had transformed into a rotating disc with blades on." Father is awaiting me you are in the way". It said and cut both of them down before running at supersonic speeds once more. ****

 **Third person POV Wyrmrest Temple**

The battle for Wyrmrest was already underway the Golems were inflicting massive casualties on the orcs that came into range of the Archer Golems their arrows hit fatal areas heads hearts throat lungs and even freezing sold. The Juggernaut Golems were throwing balls of magma, earth, and fire at the orc forces who were thinking this was not worth the losses they had the numbers but the golems had the home field advantage. The Soldier Golems were in a shield wall formation and the orcs that meet it were cut down fast and effectively. The Warrior Golems were cutting down orcs in a rather brutal fashion as they were in the thick of it their fire magic was able to make short work of their heavy armor. The Captain Golems were doing their jobs well they had the others in a formation that keep the orcs from advancing along with fighting out in the thick of the fighting. The dragons that were there were attacking as well so in short whoever decided to attack Wyrmrest was a not the smartest being out their but orcs were not known for their brains.

" This was not Thrall doing I can promise you that". Golluck told them as he was restrained by golems that had their blades ready to end him.

" Then explain this then". Sirius asked pointing outside.

" If this was the horde there would be all of the clans, not just those two". Golluck pointed out.

Ysera was to busy trying to calm down Alexstrasza who was having flashbacks with the dragonmaw orcs.

" **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR"**

 **Play skillet Monster**

The roar was deffing and everyone had to cover their ears they all looked out the window and saw Alexander cutting an orc in two and killing another with a killing curse. He disappeared and with a swing made a group explode in gore. An orc attacked from behind and tried to decapitate him only for Alexander to fire a lightning bolt that turned him to ash. Alexander was surrounded from all sides.

" **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR"**

Black and blue magic formed around Alexander and exploded sending orcs flying. The group in the tower looked at Alexander going berserk hacking and slashing at the orcs. Alexander was clearly not going to spare anything. Alexander then grabbed an orc by its shoulders and pulled its arms out sending blood out like a fountain.

" Oh crap, I think he feels Alexstrasza fear from through their soulbond and is reacting to it and seances it the same orcs that had her before this is the result". Lily said pointing out why Alexander was in a berserker state. She then saw her son cut four orcs in half at once turning the white snow red.

" This is worse than Diagon alley". James said seeing an orc fly from a hit and land on the ground with a CHURCH." Oh, that's going to hurt in the morning". James Voiced seeing an orc slammed into a pile of rocks.

" Kill that dam-ACK". Gargok leader of the Warsong Outriders looked down at his chest and five claws sticking out and before he could say anything he was grabbed by the other three arms and ripped in two. The armor and weapons on the body of the orc turned into a liquid and flow into the being. The orcs looked at it the thing in question had a very bulky and muscular body shape and stand in an upright posture it had very large and muscular arms that end with three claws on its hands and double-jointed legs that end with two to three claws on its feet. Its mouth looked to intimidate them with sharp teeth in its jaw and possess an underbite. It looked over at Alexander walked to him and kneeled down.

" Father you have returned ". It said and everyone was shocked Alexander helmet came off and he looked at the being. He had recognized in his eyes.

" Metal Elementor it's good to see you after all these years I thought you were dead". Alexander said to the now named Elementor. **(AN: Yes I'm using the Elementors from Max steel if you have a problem direct them to a brick wall)**

" Father these beings have angered you would you like me to destroy them" **.** Metal Elementor him.

" They came here to kill me and my family AND they wish to enslave my wife your mother and the rest of your family and where are the others".Alexander told Metal Elementor and he let out a deep growl and looked at the orcs.

" I see then I will show them my _displeasure_ at that". Metal Elementor said and his claws extended out more.

RUMBLE

The ground shook and out from the earth and it was Earth Elementor who landed on the ground and out from the same hole came a glop of water that took shape of Water Elementor. In the sky, a ball of fire and a massive air storm at soon made ground fall or in the fireball's case slammed into a group of orcs reducing them to ash. Alexander looked at them the Elementors he created them when he was still with his birth parents well he was playing with his uncle Khaz'goroth and when his uncle saw that well he was kinda depressed that a baby was able to make beings that were capable challenging the Elemental Lords in a one on one fight. Alexander narrowed his eyes at the orcs.

" **ENOUGH I HAVE HAD IT WITH EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE IN YOUR DAMN HORDE FIRST YOU DISHONOR THE SACRIFICES OF THE TITANS MY BIRTH PARENTS EONAR THE LIFE-BINDER AND AMAN'THUL THE HIGHER FATHER AND YOU MAKE MY WIFE SO FEARFUL THAT SHE WILL BE VIOLATED OVER AND OVER AGAIN LIKE BEFORE AND YOU EVEN ATTEMPT TO KILL MY FAMILY"!** Alexander screamed his magical power transformation his appearance and the language of the Titans was all over him and it was moving as well and changing. The orcs that were still alive were shocked and soon regretted starting this fight and the fact they started it with the prince of the Titans.

 **I AM ARUN'THUL PRINCE OF THE TITANS AND I AM THE TITAN OF DARKNESS, JUDGMENT, AND PUNISHER OF THE WICKED I PROMISE THAT ALL WHO ARE SPAWN OF EVIL WILL FEEL MY WRATH STARTING WITH ALL OF YOU!** Alexander screamed and slammed his sword in the ground and it shook and black mist started to form over the area Alexander looked at the orcs and what would happen next would shake all of Azeroth. " **YOU ALL ASKED FOR THIS".** Alexander said and pure black pikes shot out from under the orcs one by one by one they were impaled some though the stomach others straight up and exited through the mouth but soon all that was left was a field of impaled corpses. One orc was not impaled and was on his ass looking at Alexander to pointed at him.

" P-please have mercy". The orc said with fear.

" **Sorry, all outta mercy".** Alexander said and he picked the orc up by the shoulders and ripped him in half.

Alexander looked at his handy work and he felt well he didn't know what to feel, but he was sure of one thing there would be hell to pay and he would bring his wrath on the orcs for this. He just wanted to be sure his family was safe. He walked past his army and told them to remove the weapons and armor from the dead and bring them to the forge.

" Elementors help with the clear up and make sure no more orcs get through". Alexander said.

" Yes, father we will protect this area until instructed otherwise". The Elementors said and seemed bored.

.  
 **Third person POV Wyrmrest Temple**

Alexander walked into the room where his family was and he was looking at Golluck and before faster than anyone could see he slammed him into a wall.

" Tell Thrall he is going to regret ever being born". Alexander said and pointed a finger at him.

" Crucio".

Golluck screamed in intense pain as Alexander used an unforgivable curse he stopped it and Golluck was given a brief reprieve from the pain. Alexander was towering over him like a God ready to crush an ant.

" Tell him I'm going to destroy everything you kind's ever built".

" I only want peace in my life but what do I get moronic imbeciles who think they are above punishment". Alexander said looking down at the orc who was in to much pain.

" Tell Thrall I will be on his doorstep soon and if he wants to avoid bloodshed he must crawl up the steps of Wyrmrest and then ask for forgiveness in front of everyone one in the temple he will also surrender Doomhammer and watch as I destroy it then he will swear he will never again allow _any_ of your race to attack raid or well anything without me allowing it". Alexander was looking right at him like a wolf about to snap his jaws around his neck.

" H-he would nev-ack! Alexander found that response most unsatisfactory and the fist in his gut was anything to go by.

" You will go and tell him total submission or total annihilation those are the only two choices that are given". Alexander snarled out. " Get this thing out of my site and out of the temple". The Golems did as they were told pick up the orc not to gently and pulled him out of the room.

" Don't let the door hit you on the arse the way out no wait let it hit you on the way out"! Sirius said.

Alexander walked over to his wife who was with Ysera.

" She alright just a few flashbacks". Ysera told Alexander.

" Alexstrasza they're gone now they won't hurt you ever again I promise". Alexander told her,

" I'm sorry when I saw the banners I..I couldn't". Alexstrasza told him and Alexander just held her.

" I could feel it and I could see and I'm going to make sure they will NOT do anything ever again like that". Alexander said.

" Son, what do you mean by that"? James asked.

" They want a war I'm going to give them one". Alexander said.

" Alexander I know you're angry". Lily said only for Alexander to look at her.

" They are no better than death eaters and Voldemort I'm going to give them a massive beat down one they will never forget"! Alexander told his mother who nodded.

" I don't like it but I understand".

" I know mother but I have to do this we all have enough problems they will learn why provoking me is a terrible idea". Alexander's eyes flashed blue for a moment. " I will make them show what it means to anger a Titan". Alexander looked at everyone. " **They started this war and I'm going to finish it"!**

 **End Chapter 7**

 **Well Alexander is on a warpath and he's not stopping the orcs are going to get more than a black eye and how will Azeroth react to Alexander being a Titan.**

 **Found out next time**

 **Bman out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **Short chapter**

 **Anix Skywalker: Harry will have more self-confidence and like all siblings, Alex and Harry's relationship will have ups and moments will be there. How Alex will react to the threat on his future unborn child's life wait and see.**

"Talking normally"

 **[Thoughts]**

 **Demons gods and Titans**

 **Third-person POV Orgrimmar**

"ARE YOU FOOLS PLEASED WITH YOURSELVES". Thrall screamed his face going completely red as he looked down on the orcs responsible for arranging the attack on Wyrmrest temple.

" We on-".

" **CRACK"**

Thrall had backhanded him into a wall.

" A Titan you fools just brought the wrath of a titan on us all not just any but the prince of the Titans who is now married to Alexstrasza The Lifebinder and _he knows what we did to her how do you think he is going to retaliate for attacking his HOME with his family in their "._ Thrall snarled out the last part.

" We-"

" WHERE NOT THINKING OF ANYTHING BUT YOU BLOODLUST NOW WE MAY BE FACING GENOCIDE FROM A TITAN ONE WHO CLEARLY IS CAPABLE OF RIPPING APART A FORCE OF 2000 VETERANS WITH EASE AND NOW HE APPEARS TO HAVE SOME KIND OF ELEMENTALS THAT CALL HIM FATHER THEY SEEM TO BE A LOT MORE POWERFUL THAN EVEN THE ELEMENTAL LORDS NOW DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU DONE"! Thrall screamed even more.

" WE'LL CAN STILL FIGHT". One of the orcs said and now Thrall was done he picked up doomhammer and slammed it into the orc clan leaders head and killing him.

" Get them out of here and the body to". He ordered the guards.

Thrall sat down after Golluck returned he had told Thrall what had happened. He had those fools brought before him. Now the fallout would be catastrophic for his people. His people may not be around much longer. 2000 veterans dead 2000 reasons for a titan to wipe them out or enslavement, either way, there is no good ending to this conflict.

" Have Orgrimmar's warriors start fortifying the walls and send word to our allies and tell them to stay away and don't get involved we started this and will lose I'd rather not risk a world war because of my failure as a leader". Thrall told his soldiers and he there was no winning this he has seen Alexander fight and with the rage, he has now….

" We have no way to win we'll be lucky to be enslaved once more". Thrall said to himself. Then the door slammed open and an orc came rushing in.

" Warchief Splintertree Post 5hhas been destroyed by the Titan prince's forces and the survivors are either dead or here in Orgrimmar and Grommash Hellscream grave had been destroyed as well". The Orc report. Thrall let out a growl at the news and he was pissed off that his friends grave was destroyed.

" How many attacked Splintertree Post who lead the assault"?Thrall asked.

" Mastok Wrilehiss said it was the titan himself nothing was left Warchief". The orc then looked even more nervous.

" What else"! Thrall demanded.

" They saw a fort of metal rise from the ground of Splintertree Post remains many are calling this the titan/orc war". The orc said.

" Leave me". Thrall told the scout and he nodded and left.

 **Meanwhile in Stormwind City**

" Are you sure of this"? Varian Wrynn king of the kingdom of Stormwind asked.

" It would seem the titan prince has destroyed Splintertree Post and made an outpost their survivors have fled to their capital". Jaina Proudmoore said.

" Not only that but it would appear people are calling this the titan/orc war and so far the orc are losing it". Prophet Velen said.

" What do you think we should do Velen you are the only one of us who has spoken with him". Varian said. Now both humans looked a Velen.

" He's not what you'd expect he can be rude, blood thrust, foul-mouthed, and can be quite sadistic". The leader if the Draenei said." But he does not look for the trouble it APPEARS to look him he just wants to have peace and his he is highly protective of his family when O'ros even mentioned his brother he was ready to kill O'ros". Velen said.

" The orcs have learned that the hard way it would seem". Jaina Proudmoore said.

" Not only that but a lot of adventurers are head to Wyrmrest temple to see if he needs help maybe we should send one of us to speak with him". Varian said.

" I cannot and Yrel already has taken a group of volunteers to Wyrmrest a day ago". Velen said. That caused the king of Stormwind to raise an eyebrow.

" How many went"? The king asked.

" Around 200 but she may have picked up more on the way". Velen told the king.

" And there are groups that worshiped the titans they maybe moving there as we speak and they could legion for all we know". Varian said causing the three to shift a bit.

" I'll go to speak with him I may be able to see if the magical defenses he has brought up around Wyrmrest can be added to other cities". Jaina said and the two could see the logic behind that.

" You should go then Lady Proudmoore a larger group of adventurers are in the inn and most likely will be heading their". Varian said.

" I will besides not every day you can talk to Titan now is it". Jaina said.

 **Meanwhile at Darnassus**

" **Tyrande head to Wyrmrest Temple along with as many loyal warriors as you can and request the titan prince along with his family come to me so I may speak with them in person".** Elune the goddess of the night elves said.

" I will do as you say lady Elune". Tyrande said

 **" See that you do".** Elune said.

" My lady may I ask why"? Tyrande asked

 **" No, you may not". The moon goddess said.**

 **Undercity**

Sylvanas Windrunner was not stupid nor was she gullible thinking of taking on a titan even if he is in a human form. Thrall was a fool how did a force of 2000 attack Wyrmrest temple without him knowing. At least he was smart enough to keep the rest of the horde out of it. One Titan trying to kill them was bad enough another that IS on Azeroth would make him an army onto himself.

The son of Eonar the Life-Binder and Aman'Thul the Highfather seemed to still be talking to ambassadors. There may be a way she could spin this in her favor and keep the forsaken in good standing with him.

" Ready a detachment to travel with me to Wyrmrest temple right now". The banshee queen said.

" Yes, my queen".

 **Silvermoon City**

Lor'themar Theron former commander of the Farstriders the sole leader of his people was looking at the reports he had on the titan/orc war. Splintertree Post was destroyed it had decent defenses and competent warriors they're but the prince of the Titans clearly did not care. He was a monster on the battlefield the sword he had to be made of something that would not break from his strength and speed and magical power.

He had a bad feeling that if his people help Thrall it would not end well.

Thrall that was another he told that fool to reign in his people or else they'd pick of more than they can handle. The fools had pushed the prince of the Titans into to war and he was most certainly not going to have his people fight a Titan that's just another way of committing suicide and his spies told him exactly what transpired at the temple too.

" Well watch and wait". He said to himself.

 **End chapter 8**

 **Short chapter I know not much going on but the next chapter will be longer and more to it.**


End file.
